Sand Pebbles
by Lovbody8
Summary: Fitz & Olivia find True Love at the Beach
1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful Saturday Morning a cool sea breeze softly caress Olivia's face not ready to leave the confides of her bed she allows the breeze to continue on its way whirling thru her bedroom. She was amaze at the singing of the birds outside her window their sweet song putting a smile on her face rolling over she notices the time on her I-Pad. Deciding to ignore it completely she covers her head with cool white sheets until she hears a knock at the door getting out of bed slipping on a robe she answers it.

She opens the door to find the daily Island newspaper she takes it looks at it then toss it into the trash. Olivia Pope felt free to do whatever she wanted two weeks of vacation from Pope &amp; Associates had been well-earned. She takes a scented bath wraps herself into a body towel dries off slips on her white bikini &amp; cover up. Packing a light breakfast and magazine into her beach bag she grabs her straw hat puts it on along with her sunglasses leaves her Beach bungalow for the splash of the ocean.

Olivia walks along the Beach finds a quite spot to enjoying the ocean waves several men stop &amp; stare at the beautiful woman whose alone she waves them off refusing to talk to them. She opens her bag takes out her breakfast &amp; magazine reading a little then eating a little until she finished both activities putting her Magazine away deciding to take a swim she takes off her cover-up walks to the shores edge she wades into the crystal blue water letting the ocean splash her body with its salty taste. She feels small gold-fish playing with her feet loving the feeling she swims deeper into midst of the ocean enjoying the waves Olivia never saw the surf board coming her way.

A large wave began to form Fitz Grant determined to ride it all the way to the shore his buddy Derek was riding the other surf board they wanted a thrill ride before their Island vacation's ends. Floating on the boards Fitz &amp; Derek could feel the swell of the ocean forcing them toward the giant wave getting ready they catch the crest now they could test their skills to stay on it the force of water knocks Fitz &amp; Derek off their boards wiping them out . Olivia felt the swirl of water rising to meet her suddenly feeling a hard thud against her head her blue became black she didn't know what hit her now floating in the water. Fitz sees Olivia unconscious floating he quickly swims for her taking her into his arms while gathering his board he places her on his surf board face down while he lies on top of her to hand paddle the rest of way to shore.

Upon reaching the shore Fitz carries Olivia to the beach gives her CPR until she coughs up the ocean water in her lungs. Still coming around Olivia's eyes flutter open to see a very handsome man with a concern frown looking into her brown eyes. He places a cold cloth on her forehead checks her vital signs to see that she's ok. His hand cups her face pulling her close to he lips almost touches hers.

Fitz said, " Hi my name is Fitz Grant what's yours ?

Olivia still feels the pain of the crash wincing she said, " Olivia Pope, what happen ?

Fitz said, " I'm afraid you were hit by my buddy's surf board how do you feel ?

Olivia said, " I have one hell of headache

Fitz gently places his hands around her waist shift his weight to support her back until she able to sit by herself. Olivia straightens her bikini top the strings of it kept getting caught in Fitz large fingers. He senses her modesty find a towel places it around her shoulders Olivia immediately grabs the corners pulling them closer, she said, " Thank you " !

Fitz takes her hand helps her to her feet feeling her unsteadiness he asked, " Where are you staying ? I want to get you home safe. Olivia agrees show him where she lives he takes her by the hand walks her over to where her things were laying on the beach. She stops to gets her stuff giving them to Fitz to carry they arrive at the beach house Olivia opens the door she takes a couple of steps inside begins to faint Fitz catches her carries her to sofa.

Fitz said, " I'm not leaving you like this I'm staying I can't have anything happen to you.

Olivia said, " I'll be alright I just need to rest you can go !

Fitz said, " No, I insist.

Olivia said, "Alright !, she allows herself to sleep with Fitz's arms cradling her .

Fitz watches Olivia sleep after a few hours Olivia wakes to find a warm blanket covering her and Fitz was gone she wonders if he will return. Olivia takes a shower to wash off the sand &amp; salt her body has accumulated once that's done she puts on white tank top and pair blue jeans walks into the kitchen she fixes herself a cup of green tea takes the cup over to the sofa where she covers up with a blanket. Feeling sleepy again Olivia places the tea-cup on the table she lays back and closes her eyes remembering how loving Fitz treated her.

Fitz hurried to his beach bungalow going inside he finds Derek and his girl friend having dinner they ask him to join them he declines their offer. He goes to bedroom takes a shower change his clothes grabs his radio tells Derek &amp; his girl bye. He walks over to " The Beach Front Café "orders two Lobster dinners to go and a boutique of Roses he waits by the bar until his order is ready. A waitress brings out his order : 2 Lobsters dinner with twice bake potatoes, a baguette of sour dough bread, a bottle of Chardonnay with 2 large wine glasses along with a boutique of Red Roses all placed in a white shopping bag. Happy with the order Fitz gives the Waitress a tip...

He walks to Olivia's beach house rings the bell waits for her to answers which she does opening the door she invites Fitz inside.

Olivia said, " I'm glad to see you again I wonder if you were coming back to me

Fitz said, " I'm here to take you out to dinner it's the least I can do after accident today.

Olivia said, " Give me 10 minutes

Fitz said, " Ok just 10 minutes " he checks his watch grabs one of Olivia's beach towels.

Olivia returns wearing a soft pink dress enhancing her beautiful brown skin and her dark hair flows to her shoulder soft to the touch, Olivia's face shimmer and soft reminding Fitz of lovely Mermaid. He takes her by the hand gives her a kiss on the cheek grabs the beach towel and the dinner bag walks her to her favorite spot on the beach. He takes the beach towel lays it down turns on his radio to a Kool oldies station he takes out their dinner places it on the beach towel he pours 2 glasses of wine, they toast to Love. They dive into the meal enjoying the steam lobster tail.

Fitz said, "How is your dinner ?

Olivia said, " Great ! gathering a fork full of lobster meat feeding it to Fitz

Olivia squirts lemon juice on her lobster tail takes a bite savor it before taking a sip of wine " Thank you for inviting me to dinner especially here this is my favorite spot on the entire beach" the wind softly blow thru her hair. I've put off a beach vacation for months thinking I'd never have the time to enjoy one now everything was so worth the wait. I'm glad your here with me it makes dinner so special.

Fitz said, " I'm glad I'm here too giving her a kiss.

The radio begins to play Johnny Mathis " It's not for me to Say " listening to the tune Fitz invites Olivia to dance with him. She takes his hand their bodies fall together dancing to the beautiful melodies looking into each other eyes they weren't dancing anymore finding each other lips they embrace.

Olivia gives her hand to Fitz they begin stroll down the white sand of the Beach.


	2. Chapter 2

Walking along the beach feeling the soft sand underfoot and the cool breeze softly tossing her hair &amp; dress, Olivia finds herself asking the question she really doesn't want the answer too ,she said, " Fitz do you have someone ? waiting for his reply she hopes the answer is " No "... Fitz turns to her saying, " I'm suppose to get Married soon but I'm not in love with her it's my father wish that I get married not mine. He wants me to take over the family business of Politics but I have my own plans, He looks at Olivia," I'm sorry to keep rambling to answer your question " No". Olivia was glad to hear she had a clear field to his heart squeezing his hand she continues with her questions. She said, " You mention plans what are they if you don't mind me asking, she waits again for his response.

Fitz said, " My plans are to break off my engagement to get to know you better Liv and resume our dinner." He looks at the beach site where their things were laying for the first time realizing how far they had actually stroll. Olivia love being in this beautiful setting with Fitz watching the ocean waves rolling into beach causing a soft tide of water to greet them leaving white foam upon the sand the next moment the ocean retrieves the gift of the silky water.

Studying Olivia's reaction He could clearly see she was enjoying herself He leans in giving her a kiss. Olivia loves the manly way Fitz holds her feeling the complete strength of his arms she gives him a kiss back. Fitz puts his arms around Olivia escorting her to their beach spot. She helps with the clean up once everything is pack away she draws a giant heart in the sand in the midst of it she writes " Fitz and Olivia were here with lots of X's and O's. Waiting his turn Fitz adds his foot prints inside the giant heart so does Olivia.

Fitz walks Olivia home arriving at her front door.

Olivia said, " Will I see you tomorrow ?

Fitz said, " Yes, I can take you to work with me. Hope you're up for the challenge bring your swimsuit.

Olivia said, " Where do you work ?

Fitz said, " The Ocean is my office. I'm a Oceanographer, my job is to study plant material for cures thru the Oceans. I observe plant life and marine animals to see how they survive in a changing eco-system, Liv are you game ?

Olivia said, " Yes, this should be exciting can't wait thanks again for a lovely dinner" giving him a kiss.

Fitz said, " Call you tomorrow... He walks away feeling inside his pockets he finds a couple of sea shells and Sand Pebbles.

The next day found Olivia packing her favorite swim suit a red tankini she grabs a few towels packs those slips on her white jeans and blue silk blouse. She walks to the kitchen takes a sweet roll out of its package warms it in the microwave while pouring a hot cup of coffee to give her a boost. Taking a sip and bite of her quick breakfast she hears the knock at the Front door leaving her breakfast she opens the it to a happy Fitz.

Fitz said, " Let's go . Olivia grabs her beach bag gives Fitz a kiss as he escorts her to his red jeep they drive to a waiting small ship where a team of scientist were testing the water and plant material. Fitz parks takes Olivia by the hand leading on board the ship where he introduce her to his staff she is shown to her cabin where she could change into her swimsuit it was time to get to work Fitz announced to her. While Olivia change Fitz was told what sea creatures &amp; plants needed to be sample he signs off on the report giving it back to his Assistant he quickly goes to men's room to put on his swim gear. Olivia was ready her red tankini fit in all the right places she walks out of cabin waits for Fitz who soon joins her giving her goggles and oxygen tank. He was trying not to stare but she was beautiful in her swim suit he badly wanted to explore all the curves it reveal.

Olivia said, " Wait ! What's all this ?

Fitz said, " This is the gear you'll need today we are studying shell-fish and sea plants.

Olivia said, " I'm afraid is it safe ?

Fitz said, " Yes, it safe remember your with Me just relax and remember to stay close to me " are you ready?

Olivia puts on her gear while Fitz puts on his oxygen tank placing his goggles on top of his head. He check Olivia out to make sure everything is properly place taking her hand as she draws a deep breath they walk to edge of the boat together. They jump into the beautiful crystal clear blue ocean once submerge they explore what the ocean has to offer encountering schools of gold-fish swimming as one. Olivia tries to touch one sensing the ocean current the gold-fish swiftly change direction swimming away from the couple. Fitz enjoys the excitement and wonder in Olivia's eyes as each new creatures draws her attention swimming deeper into the ocean the couple encounter larger mammals like Dolphins and small tiger sharks.

Keeping their distance holding on to each other while the tiger sharks decides to pass them by finally Fitz spots what he's looking for "the Caldaria plant" he quickly swims to it gathering a few specimens into his test bag. Olivia finds a few silver-colored oysters deciding to taking them back to boat putting them in Fitz's black bag once they had gather everything, Fitz gives the signal to head back to the boat.

They start to swim towards the boat Olivia feels a presence of danger giving Fitz a look of concern he urges them to swim faster. He spots a great white shark swimming dangerously close about 100 ft away more sharks begin to circle they smell blood in the water enough to bring on an appetite working themselves into a feeding frenzy. A large tuna was pierced in the side leaking blood causing this reaction in the sharks. Fitz &amp; Olivia spot the daylight beaming off the water breaking the surface they quickly swim to boat getting on board as fast as possible once on board they collapse into each other arms.

Fitz gives Olivia another kiss he reaches inside the black research bag pulls out the silver oysters cutting them on open to see what they had inside. Splitting the hard shell Fitz pulls out a lustre silver pearl gathers it into a cup he opens the remaining shells gathering all the pearls placing them in the cup.


	3. Chapter 3

Olivia looks curiously at the green algae and Caldera plants not sure what to make of them. Fitz tells Olivia each specimen must have a tag and label giving her a waterproof pen to do the dirty work while he continues placing each plant on the lab tray. Olivia said, " The ocean view was great so relaxing to swim with real gold-fish instead of just watching them. I love this life you have Fitz there are creatures I've never seen before today you've given me a wonderful gift," How can I thank you ?

Fitz gives her a sly smile, " Don't worry I'll think of something " he returns to his task. Once the specimens were ready for study Fitz called his lab assistants to take the lab trays to a centrifuge to collect the liquids from plants to study their antibodies, hormones, geno cells.

Olivia said, " Hey, how about Lunch ?

Fitz said, " I'm a step ahead of you lunch is already prepared for Us on the deck. I suggest we take shower get this sea salt out of our hair meet you in 10 minutes on deck. Olivia agrees walks toward her cabin while Fitz walks briskly to his after a few minutes the couple reemerge Fitz wears a white shirt and blue jeans no shoes. Olivia admires how his blue jeans fit in all the right place she can tell she'll enjoy being a woman with him.

Olivia wore her pink tank top and white capris pants slipping on her pink sandals she takes his hand up a few flights of stairs to the deck. They spot the food laden table Fitz pulls out the chair for Olivia once she seated he takes a seat. The Master chief pours the wine Olivia &amp; Fitz dine on Salmon burgers with sweet potatoes fries. Fitz propose a toast to their good fortune of finding each other. After lunch Fitz takes Olivia by the hand he finds a lounge chair for two sitting in it they nestle together looking at the Blue Ocean with a slight breeze beginning to blow through Olivia's hair.

Fitz said, " Are you happy Olivia Pope ?

Olivia lays her head on his chest feeling his heart beat.

Olivia said, " Yes, If this is a dream please don't wake me up ".

Fitz said, " Baby it's not a dream it real giving her a slow seductive kiss. Olivia wasn't ready for intimacy needing more time to sort things out she quickly broke the kiss. Olivia said, " Fitz do you remember our first date how you said my dress reminded you of a" Mermaid", why did you say that ? He looks into her eyes telling her," My father went on a Deep sea fishing trip with a couple of his buddies the afternoon and sea were calm. My father caught a swordfish on his line trying his best to reel it in a battle ensued the Swordfish fought for its freedom while My Father fought to bring it on board. Finally after a few hours the battle ended. The Swordfish muscle it way back into the ocean and My Father had a story to tell about the one that got away. Suddenly a Giant storm hits the boat blowing it off course the men were low on fuel and food also hope.

Olivia shifts her weight so less of her body was pressing against Fitz sensitivity spot while he was telling the story.

Olivia said, " What did they do ?

Fitz said, " Waited for help a few days at sea help didn't arrive but she did !

Olivia said, " She ?

Fitz said, " My father called her "Angel" of the sea every night while the men were sleep she would appear with fresh fish tossing them on board the boat. This was a blessing the fresh fish help to keep the men alive inside the fish was fresh water to drink.

Olivia said, " Don't tell me Angel was a Mermaid ?

Fitz said, " Yes, that's how he saw her. Two days later the Coast Guard spots boat drifting providing a rescue.

Olivia said, " What happen to the Mermaid ?

Fitz said, " My Father saw her that night for the last time he describes her as a beautiful woman with pink shimmer scales covering her body and golden tail with eyes blue as water a least that's how he told it. My father used this story to give me a love for sea.

Olivia said, " Fascinating story why did you tell it to me ?

Fitz looks at Olivia softly touching her face he said, " You're My Angel, My beautiful Woman of the Sea, My Mermaid of Love, When I saw you in the pink dress it reminded me of this story. I pulled you from the water and you pulled me out of despair saving me from a loveless life. I will always be grateful. Olivia became overwhelmed leaving the lounge chair with a tear in her eye, Olivia said, " Take me home Fitz

Fitz said, " Liv did I say something wrong ?

Olivia said, " No, I'm tired it's been a long day" she grabs her beach bag to leave the boat. They arrive at Olivia's beach house with Olivia thanking Fitz for a wonderful day she tries to leave the car he stops her.

Fitz said, " Tomorrow night Ocean Purity is having Gala I would be honored if you'll come with me... I promise we'll have fun can I pick you up at 6:00 ?

Olivia said, " I'll call you. Not wanting another failed relationship she goes inside closes the door takes a deep breath. She was too afraid to trust her feelings to admit she was falling in love with Fitz. Hearing her phone ring she quickly answers it. Abbey wanted to know how soon she'll return O.P.A ?


	4. Chapter 4

Olivia puts Abbey on speaker this was a conversation she didn't want to have reluctantly she listens taking a seat , " Ok Abbey what's so important I'm on vacation. Abbey said, " Liv, you got to come back to O.P.A we got a crisis at The White House with Security and Democratic Senator Tom Smith is involved in a sex scandal he's running for re-election wants his problem solved like yesterday. He's been calling for the past 3 days.

Olivia said, " Did you tell him I'm on Vacation " !

Abbey said, " Yeah, I've told him but he's not taking No Olivia Pope intervention very well can you cut your vacation short ? Please.

Olivia said, " I'm not leaving this Island under any circumstances. You and Huck have to handle it.

Abbey said, " President Jake Ballard wants to consult with you on the Security Breach he ask for your number.

Olivia said," No, you didn't give him my number !

Abbey said, " Yes, I did. I had too it's the President and one other thing the Press secretary wants to meet with you tomorrow in his office.

Olivia said, " Call everybody back tell them to lose my number this is my vacation, I'm going to enjoy it, bye Abbey...

Feeling her old life closing in hearing the sirens calls of " Help Me, Fix My Scandal, Listen to my Problem " Olivia steps back fighting the urge to give into them. Deciding to take care of her own needs especially those of a Woman putting herself first she walks to the closet she sift thru all her evening dresses choosing a sexy white dress with a plunging neckline holding it next to her body looking into her full length mirror she smiles. Now that she has the dress she'll gather the rest of her accessories tomorrow feeling tired she quickly undress finds her Queen size bed and falls asleep.

Fitz arrives back at his beach bungalow opens the door finds Derek and his girlfriend about to leave on the way out Derek warns Fitz, he has company. Fitz hears someone in the kitchen walks towards the sound seeing his father Big Jerry getting a beer out of the Refrigerator popping the top. He takes a drink steady himself looks at his son with a question in his eyes. Big Jerry said, " Have you decided ?

Fitz said, " Hi Dad nice to see you why are you here I told you I'd call you.

Big Jerry said, " I know son but your time-table and mine are very different Bill Connors call me yesterday he's wants to know your answer about marrying his daughter " Mellie ". I told him I hadn't heard from you but I did assure him that you will make the right decision. " I hope I'm right " He waits for Fitz to answer.

Fitz puts his gear down walks to the frig grabs a beer pops the top walks to the breakfast bar takes a drink before answering his father. Fitz said, " Since you know the answer why don't you marry Mellie because I'm not that's my answer now if you will excuse me there are research papers I have to fill out so see yourself out. Big Jerry became very angry throwing his beer bottle in the sink his cheeks became red he grab the top of the bar stool with one hand and tossing Fitz research papers to the floor with the other.

Big Jerry said, " You listen to me that's not the right answer now I've spoiled you given you everything never asking for much in return but today it stops. Your going to marry Mellie Connors and take Tom Smith's Seat in the Senate. You don't know the lengths I went too helping you get a chance at that seat ! Everything has a cost son including "Ocean Purity", I will stop paying for the research asking for my loan payment in full. Now give me the right answer. His stare is intense giving Fitz no other choice but to give into his father's demands.

Fitz said, " Yes, I will marry her but I will never love her. You can't buy my feelings for her so are you happy to see me in a loveless marriage does that make you feel more of man to see my life destroyed. Ocean Purity was my dream to find cures for Aids, Cancer and Alzheimer now it's being used against me and my new Senate Seat did you cause Tom Smith's sex scandal too ?

Big Jerry said, " No, I just paid two hookers to meet him in a hotel lobby he did the rest himself. I have live 40 years in a loveless marriage your mother didn't choose me at first she was in love with another man the love of her life. I was second best but that never stop me from loving or providing for her, these are things you have to live with son.

Fitz said, " I'm in love with a Woman I met swimming in the ocean her name is Olivia Pope.

Big Jerry said, " Forget her. You had your summer fling now it's time to get married. I will see you at the Gala tomorrow son. Fitz gathers his resolve to follow thru the plan but his stomach betrays him feeling sick at the thought of not being with Olivia. He decides to take a walk on the Beach to figure out why fate is so cruel to bring Olivia into his life only to take her away he shakes his head takes a swallow of beer opens the front door feels the ocean breeze locks the door behind him.

The next morning finds Olivia sprawl over her big fluffy bed checking her I-phone there are several messages beeping with red lights next to them she said, " No dammit " taking the phone tossing it across the floor. Hugging her pillow tight she saviors her peace and serenity taking a deep breath to calm her senses looking at the phone on the floor she answers the persistent ringing.

Olivia said, " Hello ".

Fitz said, " Liv, good morning what's your answer ?

Olivia said, " Yes, I'll be ready at 6:00 pm sharp. Hey, I said I will call you.

Fitz said, " I couldn't wait for your call. I have something I need to tell you but it can wait until I see you tonight.

Olivia said, " Ok, bye.

Big Jerry wasn't taking in any chances on his son changing his mind or the script of this melodrama he calls his friend Bill Connors tells him to bring his wife and beautiful daughter Mellie everything is good. Bill Connors was ecstatic at the good news that his Mellie was going to marry a future Republican Senator from Common Wealth of Virginia. Bill said, " I will never forget this Jerry anything you want from me just name it.

Big Jerry loved the sound of that he always wanted something from somebody now this was real capital he could use. Bill Connors was a wealth Oil Man with multiple shares of Oil stock that's worth Billions of dollars. Big Jerry said, " Fitz will propose to Mellie tonight at the Gala but don't tell her that just bring her see you there closing the call with a smile.

Olivia met a friend for lunch went shopping and sight seeing finally returning home in time to change for the Gala Event.

Olivia takes a quick shower dries and lotions her body slips on her robe takes the curling iron puts a couple of quick curls in the front of her hair to softly frame her face. She applies her make up and lip gloss slips on her sexy white dress loving the fit she slips on her silver high heels. Hearing the door bell ring she answer it to see Fitz wearing his black tuxedo they exchange pleasantries Olivia grabs her small silver bag takes Fitz hand gets inside the limo. The couple arrives at Ocean Purity Gala the driver opens the door helps Olivia out of the limo tips his hat to her while Fitz takes her hand to let everyone including his Father know that she's with him.


	5. Chapter 5

Fitz holds Olivia's hand firm walking into the Gala the couple met by two hostess dress like Lobsters greeting them showing them to their table. Olivia loves the clear floor showing the sea creatures underneath she wonders how the building over the ocean asking her handsome date. Fitz takes a glass of white wine offered by the hostess along with a small dish of shrimp cocktail he waits until Olivia receives her wine and shrimp cocktail before explaining it. Olivia takes a sip of wine puts her glass down waits for him to begin looking intently into his big brown eyes.

Fitz said, " I help to design this building. I wanted to emphasize the ocean and the creatures that inhabit the sea after all that's why we are here I ask the Designer to create a see through floor. I really don't want talk about the building not tonight not when I have such a beautiful Woman staring in my eyes. You are staring aren't you, Liv ?

Olivia said, " I don't want to stare but I can't help it," what are we ?

Fitz looks deeply into her eyes he ponders the question before answering," What do you mean ?

Olivia said, " Friends, Lovers, best buddies, strangers who just met with no future. The reason I am asking this today I just realize how I need you in my life and I want you to feel the same about me," do you ?

Fitz begins to answer her but stops when he sees Big Jerry and his mother enter the room they are seated at a table far from theirs. Olivia takes the silence as a " No " take a sip of wine tries to hide the emotions bubbling up inside thinking to herself " What a fool to ask this question". The Ball room begins to fill up with Ocean Purity guess and news media every table is occupied. The band begins to play " It's not for me to say " unable to resist Fitz takes Olivia by the hand asking her to dance with him.

Fitz said, " Liv this our song please share this dance with me.

Unable to resist him still feeling a little sad Olivia takes his hand he escorts her to middle of dance floor they begin to slow dance. Fitz said, " I love you" Olivia Pope that's all I can say now he begins to hum the song pulling Olivia closer. Olivia hears those magic words and she reciprocates " I love you" Fitzgerald Grant can you sing this song to me ?

Fitz said, " I'm No Johnny Mathias but I will sing for you.

It's not for me to say you love me;  
It's not for me to say you'll always care.  
Oh, but here for the moment, I can hold you fast  
And press you lips to mine  
And dream that love will last.

*As far as I can see, this is heaven;  
And speaking just for me, it's ours to share.  
Perhaps the glow of love will grow  
With ev'ry passing day,  
Or we may never meet again.  
But then, it's not for me to say.

(Instrumental interlude and pick up at *.)

*As far as I can see, this is heaven;  
And speaking just for me, it's ours to share.  
Perhaps the glow of love will grow  
With ev'ry passing day,  
Or we may never meet again.  
But then, it's not for me to say.

Olivia let's her lips find Fitz lips lock in a passionate embrace they were the only ones who exist at this moment. Big Jerry noticed the passionate kiss grew upset hurried to the dance floor to stop it. He stops just short of pulling the couple apart calling his son name sharply, " Fitz " please stop this spectacle now ! he sees Bill Connors and his family walking toward the table where his wife seated. Big Jerry continued Fitz, We need to talk right now ! Olivia feeling like she not wanted makes an excuse to go powder her nose to leave Fitz and the angry man alone to talk.

Big Jerry said, " I thought we had an understanding agreement who was that girl ?

Fitz said, " The love of my life, my mermaid, my gift from the sea, my heart Olivia Pope.

Big Jerry was about to say something else feeling a soft hand on his arm he turns to see Mellie urging the two men to have a seat at their table. She grabs Fitz by the arm they all walk toward Grant's private table. Fitz takes a seat next to Mellie where she gives him a kiss on the cheek. Olivia returns to find her table empty only the wine glasses and shrimp cocktail were evidence that couple were there at all. Olivia looks around sees Fitz seated at another table being served dinner with a Woman's arm around him kissing his cheek.

Fitz spots Olivia standing at their table looking devastated in that instance Olivia's eyes meet Fitz seeing the tears he stood up breaks Mellie's hold on him. Olivia grabs her silver purse quickly walks out of the Gala with tears in her eyes she never saw Fitz following her. Fitz got to the door of the Gala before he was stop by Big Jerry who grabs his arm hard physically turning him around to face him.

Big Jerry said, " No ! You can't follow her let her go ! it's best this way.

Fitz said, " Get off me !

Big Jerry held on tighter almost tearing Fitz tuxedo jacket off his body so desperate not to lose everything he'd plan. Big Jerry yelled, " If you leave everyone here at Ocean Purity will lose their jobs today do you want that ? I will make the announce at the podium 3 minutes after you walk out so help me now you got to see this through, Mellie is waiting for a Marriage proposal now what are you going to do ? Fitz said, " I'll propose, she won't like this marriage very much that I guarantee, I'll marry her and find Olivia to love.

Big Jerry said, " You will do no such thing boy do you hear me cause if you do everything I said I will do swiftly now make Mellie happy to marry you. This is the last I'll speak on it. Just then Bill Connors walks over to the men whose trying to regain their composure. Bill Connors said, " Is there anything wrong ? Jerry looks like you and your son are having a disagreement. " What's going on here the Women are worried ?

Fitz said, " Nothing, I have an announcement to make to your daughter. My father and I were just discussing when to make it. Big Jerry takes a deep breath gives Bill Connors a slight smile he grabs a drink from the waiter's tray drinks it down before heading toward the table. Fitz takes the podium quiets the room he thanks everyone for coming and supporting Ocean Purity Research for a cure he tells the crowd to please give all donations to research for a cure. Fitz takes a deep breath closes his eyes trying to drum up the strength to give the proposal.

Fitz said, " I want everyone focus on the beautiful woman in the green dress". Everyone follows the spot light that's now on Mellie who waits with bated breath for what's Fitz is about to say. Fitz ask Mellie to marry him leaving the podium to give her a hug she holds out her hand for the ring with a big smile on her face. Big Jerry slip Fitz a diamond ring with crushed rubies thru out Fitz places the ring on her right hand. He propose a toast to his future bride. Fitz tells the family that he must visit an old friend not to wait for him anymore tonight he gives his mother a kiss quickly leaves catching a cab to the beach.

Fitz pays the cab driver runs to Olivia's favorite spot on the beach looks for her there nothing but something catches he eye a giant heart drawn in the sand inside was written : Olivia loves Fitz forever thanks for everything ! Olivia was here xoxo.

Fitz falls to his knees he writes inside the heart: Fitz loves Liv to xoxo: He begins to cry at the sight of the message.

Olivia calls Abbey to make flight reservations for Washington, D.C. she was heading home there was a flight leaving in 2 hours if she hurried she could be on it. Swiftly taking off her beautiful sexy white evening dress she packs it away along with the rest of her items once all her bags were pack she looked around her lovely beach house to say good bye. Hails cab caught a red eye home. Olivia arrived back in Washington hails a cab to her apartment opens her door turns on her lights throws her bags to the side walks towards the Aquarium. Looking at the gold fish swimming in the beautiful water she begins to let all her emotion out at the sight of them. Next day Olivia arrived at O.P.A where Quinn, Abbey and Huck welcomed her home asking her how was her vacation a question Olivia ignores she didn't want to think about where she had been but where she is now.

Olivia said, " Get Senator Tom Smith on the phone now I can speak to him.

Fitz listen to the Wedding plans at first after a while he tune them out he called his friend Derek tells to get on his computer find Olivia Pope for him.

Derek said, " Dude this Chick could be anywhere ?

Fitz said, " Olivia isn't anywhere she lives in Washington, D.C. has a business called Pope &amp; Associates and she a beautiful Woman now find her you owe me this favor..

Derek said, " This Chick, I mean Olivia is very special huh ? Ok Dude call it even I'm on it.

Fitz return to the nonsense of Bride maids and cake tasting a place to host the wedding something struck him with curiosity about Mellie. She was interested at all in the Wedding plans in fact she had left the table several times to go to the bathroom when she return she looked sick. Fitz wonders what's going with his future wife ? She clearly had a secret but was she willing to share it with her future husband or will she wait to after the Wedding to tell it.


	6. Chapter 6

Mellie stays quiet waiting for everyone to leave she points at a wedding dress that her mother had chosen feeling sick again she goes to bathroom for the 3rd time. Fitz finally puts an end to the Wedding Plans for the day asking everyone to give him and his future bride some privacy. Still deep in conversation the Ladies leave without saying goodbye finally they were alone Mellie returns to the table holding her stomach she looks drain of strength but happy the place was now empty.

Fitz said, " What's going on Mellie ?

Mellie said, " It's something I ate earlier that's making me sick " she pauses gathers herself. I'm not going to lie to you anymore I'm pregnant with my lover's baby. I can't marry you. My father told me that I only had two choices marry you or he take my inheritance. I was to scare to defy him so I agreed but after seeing how you looked into her eyes, I had to tell you the truth. Can I ask you question ?

Fitz said," Yeah.

Mellie said, " Why didn't you go after her ? I saw the love between you two and figure you're being force to stay. Listen, I was force too by my father to marry you promising to keep my scandal from our family. Don't let love pass you by Fitz find her.

Fitz said, " Bill Connors knew you were pregnant all long he wanted you to have a husband to save his family reputation thus making a deal with my father to force me to marry you.

Mellie said, " Yes. Let's not let them win I'm leaving with my lover tonight by morning we'll be married and far away. I'm not going to give up my love don't you give up yours. She grab her purse holds her stomach quickly gets inside a waiting car swiftly driving away. Fitz knows he dodge a bullet had he married Mellie it would've been difficult to get out of the marriage he was glad she was honest. Now feeling empower he calls his father to give him the news the Wedding's off.

Fitz said, " Hello Dad, I want to tell I'm not marrying Mellie tomorrow.

Big Jerry said, " Why the hell not ?

Fitz said, " Mellie is pregnant by another man she's decided to marry him now I don't want anymore threats against my company or my employees. You understand ?

Big Jerry said, " Yeah. Does Bill Connors know about Mellie's condition ?

Fitz said, " Sure he knows he was forcing her to marry me because of her condition now that you know leave me alone. ( ends call )

Big Jerry grew angry he wasn't about get doubt cross there were billions of Oil stocks at stake. He call Bill Connors to confirm everything Fitz had told him being sly he invites his friend to " Joe Crab Shack " on the beach. Bill Connors hurries to the Restaurant unaware that Big Jerry knows the truth about his plans quickly shaking his hand Big Jerry puts his hand on Bill Connors back guiding him to a waiting table where a pitcher of cold beer and steaming hot crab legs were waiting on the table. The two men take a seat trade nervous smile with Big Jerry pours himself a glass of cold beer taking a gulp of beer before speaking.

Big Jerry said, " I know about Mellie's pregnancy and how you tried to use my son to get you out of a family scandal so I hope you keep your part of the bargain. I want those of Oil Stocks deposits in my account by tomorrow. I am sure you understand that a man must keep his word.

Bill Connors said, " I will never give my family's Oil stocks away to the likes of you why should I ? My daughter isn't marrying your son why should I pay you ?

Big Jerry said, " When My son propose to your daughter tons of News media were there to witness this bless event now the news of your daughter being in the family way before her marriage will cause a nasty scandal don't you agree just imagine the look on your wife's face.

Bill Connors said, " This scandal would kill my wife if she read it in the papers " Ok" I agree to your demands but not one word shall be spoken on this subject ever again agreed ?

Big Jerry takes another gulp of beer swallows and smiles " agreed " he begins to laugh watching Bill Connors frustrated face.

Fitz ran to his home pulled out overnight bag quickly packed it opens up his closet grabs a gray suit places it in a dress bag along with a pink silk shirt and gray tie. His cell phone rings he quickly answers it.

Fitz said, " Hello"

Derek said, " I got it man don't say I never did anything for you.

Fitz said, " You got what ?

Derek said, " Everything on Olivia Pope that you ask for like her address, Her Company- Olivia Pope &amp; Associates even what floor her office is on Dude did I come thru or what ?

Fitz said, " Ok, information please can you get me booked on the next flight to Washington, D.C. ?

Derek said, " Yeah, it's done.

Back in Washington D.C. :

Olivia consults with Senator Tom Smith about his sex scandal trying his best to spend it to his advantage getting involved with two hookers. He's a married man of 10 years he explains.. Senator Tom Smith said, " I had no idea how this happen it came out of the blue something about the women intrigue me so I talk to them.

Olivia said, " What happen next ?

Senator Tom Smith said, " I don't know maybe one thing lead to another can't you just make this go away? I have a family for heaven sake and people are counting on me to do the right thing listen Ms. Pope, I can't lose this Senate Seat it was my father's.

Olivia said, " You need to first confess to your wife and ask her forgiveness next apologize to your core voters tell them you see the errors in your ways ask them to vote for you. Become transparent to the media about this scandal own it talk about it on Morning talk show.

Senator Tom Smith said, " Is that all you have to say to me ? Is this all the Great Olivia Pope has to offer, huh ? I don't want pity from you but I want you to fix this situation make it go away. I mean you do that for other people why not for me ?

Olivia grabs her oversize purse begins to walk towards the exit she turns to answer his question:

Olivia said, " Because you are guilty and won't admit it that's the biggest scandal, listen I can't save your career only you can do that by being truthful to your family. Call me when you really want help good-bye Senator. She leaves his office next stop The White House to consult with President Jake Ballard.

Fitz arrived at O.P.A dressed in a tailored gray suit with silk pink shirt with a gray tie in his right were a boutique of 12 bright red roses in left hand was a blue box with yellow ribbon he steps on the elevator to the 5th floor.

He hears the bell as each floor pass the elevator doors open he walks towards glass panel wooden French doors leading Olivia's office. He is immediately met by Huck who looks at Fitz with complete suspicion asking his name and why he was there. Soon Abbey joins Huck in the inquiry their questions were coming so fast that Fitz had to stop them from talking to answer.

Fitz said, " My name is Fitzgerald Grant but people call me, Fitz. I am here to see the most beautiful Woman in the World, Olivia Pope. The Roses and the gift are for her see we spent time together on the beach on a beautiful island. I all most lost her and now I want to tell her how I feel is she here ?

Abbey said, " No, she's out but I can take the flowers for you and give them to her if that's ok ? Wow, no wonder she got so mad at me when I ask her to come home now I understand you are a handsome man. I mean I wouldn't come home either if I were on the beach with you.

She stares at him with dreamy eyes.

Fitz said, " I like to leave the flowers and the gift myself do you mind if I go into her office in private ?

Huck said, " No, just don't touch anything that belongs to Liv.

After a few minutes Fitz leaves the office leaving an envelope with Huck &amp; Abbey, they watch Fitz disappear on the elevator going down while 3 minutes later Olivia appears on the second going up the elevator doors open Olivia walks out to see Abbey and Huck looking at her with smiles.

Olivia said, " Hi guys what's that your hiding behind your back, Abbey ?

Abbey said, " Nothing ! she just smiles walks to her office so does Huck leaving Olivia to wonder what 's going on she walks into her office takes off her white jacket put her big purse down on the chair. She puts her hand up to her neck to feel the knot in it walking over to her desk she gasp putting a hand to her heart. On her desk laid a layer of fine sand with a big heart drawn inside it read: Fitz Loves Olivia please Marry me tomorrow... xo xo.

Olivia carefully takes the flowers smell them underneath was a return Airline ticket back to the Island. Olivia gathers herself together puts her flowers down runs to the elevator gets on it pushes the button to first floor quickly runs outside calling Fitz name looking down both sides of the street. This was her second chance at Love with a Man whose captured her heart she gets back on the elevator quickly walks to her office grabs her purse &amp; airplane ticket she tells Huck &amp; Abbey put all her clients on hold she going to get married tomorrow.

Huck said, " We know we're coming with you,Liv.

Olivia gives Huck &amp; Abbey a hug they leave for the Airport for a very important ceremony of Love..


	7. Chapter 7

Olivia wasted no time once the plane landed she was on a mission to find Fitzgerald Thomas Grant hailing a cab to her beach bungalow. She gave Huck &amp; Abbey her keys to the beach house putting them in charge of her bags promising to return later.

Abbey said, " Hey Liv where are you going ?

Olivia said, " The beach !

Huck &amp; Abbey watch their friend disappear into the distance they hear the call of the beach too but ignores it. Using Liv key they go inside make themselves at home.

Huck immediately checks all the rooms in the house before he can feel comfortable taking a small bedroom off the kitchen placing his bags on the bed.

Abbey wonders around spots an empty bedroom she puts her stuff inside the room jumps on the bed happy to be with her friends. Now settled Huck knocks on Abbey's bedroom door he walks inside stares at Abbey with a puzzle look on his face.

Huck said, " What about food ?

Abbey said, " I don't know did you check the kitchen for food ?

Huck said, " No, we both know Liv doesn't keep food in her house only red &amp; white wine so what do we do about food?

Abbey jumps off the bed looks at Huck, She said, " We'll just go out to eat didn't Liv mention a " Joe's Crab Shack " around here ? She waits for Huck to answer but he still seems confused at the question. She continues, " Well Huck if we're going to have dinner then you're buying cause I'm broke.

Huck said, " I'll buy dinner this time next time you buy dinner agreed ?

Abbey said, " Yeah, sure let's go !

Olivia walks to her favorite spot on the beach she sees the message Fitz left for her : "I love You Liv wait for me..xo xo . Olivia looks at the heart drawn in the sand she steps inside to leave her footprints next to his message. She spots an odd color sea shell picks it up to investigate it admiring the pretty colors she puts the shell to her ear hearing the ocean inside.

Falling in love with its soft echo she closes eyes thinks about living on this Island forever slowly opening her eyes she sees a man walking toward her. Fitz sees Olivia waiting for him rushing to greet her dropping the silver bucket and shopping bag holding the wine and dinner their lips touch passionately their bodies become one.

Olivia's actions how much he means to her feeling her blouse loosely falling to the sand she stops the progression of her undress asking Fitz to wait until their honeymoon. He reluctantly agrees giving her the blouse he gets their dinner &amp; wine placing them on the beach towel. Fitz pours the Red wine they toast to their everlasting love.

Fitz said, " I have something for you " he reaches inside his pocket pulls out a box gives it to Olivia to open. She opens it takes out a necklace with 3 black pearls she gives the necklace to Fitz to place around her neck.

He said, " This is your engagement necklace tomorrow you will receive the ring he takes Olivia's hand places it on his heart. Olivia Pope will you marry me ?

Olivia said, " Yes.

They settle down to enjoy Crab legs and Butter Bake Potatoes for dinner taking a sip of wine Olivia asked what happened to Mellie ? waiting for his reply.

Fitz said, " Mellie was pregnant and her father knew about it he tried to black mail me into marrying her.

Olivia said, " Unbelievable how low can you get to use someone like that lucky Mellie told you the truth. I was thinking I'd lost you but my heart always knew you would find a way for us to be together. " I love you Fitzgerald Thomas Grant. Fitz gave her another kiss Olivia pulls away looking into her future husband's eyes with questions.

She asked, " Where are we going live ? What about O.P.A ? Are you taking the Senate Seat in Virginia ? Fitz, we need to think about these things it never occurred to me how my life was going to change..

Fitz said, " Stop ! I don't want you to worry about that now it's handle ! Just trust me to love you and take care of you the rest will fall into place he gives her a juicy kiss. Olivia knows their dinner is a wash she decides to give into the passionate of her man.

Olivia wakes to a beautiful Island morning she heard Huck &amp; Abbey's voices getting up to see what her friends were up to she slips on her robe opens her bedroom door walks out to the living room to greet them.

Olivia said, " Good Morning Huck &amp; Abbey today is my wedding day and I am so excited.

Her friends each give her a kiss looking at her glad to see she happy again Huck invites her to breakfast he made from scratch a shrimp egg omelet and crab cakes. Abbey adds the fruit she waits for Liv approves of the breakfast given a thumbs up they make their plates.

Olivia said, " How did you two know I was getting married?

Abbey said, " Mr. Dreamboat told Us the whole thing when Huck wanted to look inside the gift box Fitz was carrying. Of course we grill him on everything asking him a lot of questions.

Olivia said, " You didn't. Why did you do that ?

Huck said, " You're our friend and we love you if this man wasn't going to be real with you then he was going to answer to me. I don't ever want you hurt Liv.

Abbey said, " Yeah, we can't have our friend getting hooked up with some creep. She takes a bite of her crab cake looking at Olivia for support. Olivia quickly finishes her breakfast tells her crew she loves them but she's got to get married today.

Abbey quickly downs her breakfast rushes in behind Olivia to help with her Wedding dress.

Fitz arrived at the Ocean Purity Aquatic Center in his black tuxedo with Derek as his best man. Two hostess dress as Lobsters greets the Groom and his best man showing them where to stand for the Ceremony. Two Hostess dress like Mermaids greets the guess showing everyone where to sit. The Minster arrives dressed as a deep Sea diver takes his place at the altar the procession begins with the Mermaids escorting both mothers to their seats. Their husbands didn't attend.

Olivia arrives at the Aquatic Center wearing the same beautiful white sexy dress she wore to the Gala to make a statement she had return in triumph. Her hair was nicely arranged with water Lilies proudly wearing her black pearl engagement necklace she beams with joy.

She carries a small mother of Pearl box down the aisle as gift to her husband. Huck looks handsome in his black tuxedo, he tries to keep in step with Olivia escorting her to Fitz but stopping short of the altar.

The minster said," Who gives this woman to this man waiting for Huck to present the bride.

Huck said, " I do. He steps back watching while Olivia &amp; Fitz join hands.

" Fitzgerald Thomas Grant do you take Olivia Pope for your wife ? (Minster)

Fitz said, " Yes, I do

" Olivia Pope do you take Fitzgerald Thomas Grant for your husband ? (Minster )

Olivia said, " Yes, I do.

" Olivia is there something you like to say to Fitz ? (Minster )

Olivia said, " Fitz, my gift to you is inside the box it contains My heart, My love, My emotions as you keep the box safe you keep me safe. Promise that you will forever keep it close to your heart.

Fitz said, " I except your gift promising to always cherish it as I will always cherish you. He takes the box holds it in right hand.

'' Please exchange the rings now repeat after me with this ring I thee wed with my body I give you my heart. (Minster )

The couple exchange vows and rings waiting for the announcement looking at the Minster to say the words..

" I now pronounce you Husband and Wife please kiss your bride. (Minster )

Fitz takes Olivia into his arms gives her a kiss to seal the deal now everyone can rejoice finally they are married. The reception was one big party with Crab cakes, Shrimp scampi, Oysters on the half shell, Grilled Rosemary Salmon and Shrimp cocktail. After dinner it was time to cut the cake, a giant vanilla cake shape like a Sea Shell with pink &amp; white butter cream icing. Olivia cuts the cake feeds a piece to her new husband photos were taken of the couple as they begin to slow dance to their favorite song. Abbey waits until Olivia is alone to congratulate her giving her a big hug with a tear in eyes.

Abbey said, " You're a married lady, Olivia Pope Grant, I'm so happy for you but what's going to happen to Us?

Olivia said, " Don't worry I'm not closing O.P.A just taking time to enjoy my new life hopefully a new baby soon. Abbey, you're going to operate Pope &amp; Associates in my absence and Huck will help you by the way where's Huck ?

Abbey said, " Dancing with a Mermaid.


	8. Chapter 8

Fitz works his way through the crowd towards his wife whispering into her ear Olivia begins to smile. Olivia takes her husband's hand waits for him to address the Wedding Party. Fitz gives the signal to quite the music to get everyone's attention.

Fitz said, " Olivia and I want to thank you, our Friends &amp; Family for joining us on this blessed day now it's time for Us to say good night. He puts his arms around his beautiful wife giving her a kiss escorting her to awaiting Ferry boat. The Wedding Party follows the couple out of The Aquatic Center down the dock to wave good-bye they begin tossing rose petals at the couple. Fitz helps his wife on board the Ferry boat he begins to board when he hears Huck's voice.

Huck said, " Fitz take care of Olivia don't ever hurt her or make her cry you got that ! He looks concern waiting for Fitz to reply.

Fitz said, " Yeah, I got that " good night, Huck.

Olivia heard what Huck said about her well-being quickly giving him a hug before the boat left the dock. Fitz waves her back on the boat takes her into his strong arms. The couple watch the distance growing between the boat and The Wedding Party until they were a small memory now they are totally alone.

Olivia said, " Honey where are you taking me ?

Fitz said, " Home. My father gave Us a Beach House with a private beach and 4 Bedrooms along with a wonderful view of the ocean. Big Jerry felt like such a Jerk for the way he acted towards Us this beautiful Beach House is our wedding gift from him.

Olivia said," I'm grateful to him for providing Us with such a wonderful gift.

The Ferry Boat docks in front of the Beach House. Fitz steps on the dock first he extends a hand for Olivia to take she eagerly takes his hand they kiss both watching the Ferry boat disappear into the night. Olivia knows this is the begin of new chapter of her life she is no longer " Olivia Pope the Fixer, the problem solver, the emotion sounding board for others. She was A Wife, A Lover, A Future Mother most importantly she was the woman she always knew she could be she was Loved.

Trusting her heart she gives Fitz her hand he escorts her to the front door of the Beach house.

He opens it with his key carries Olivia in his arms across the thrush hold.

Fitz said, " Welcome home Liv, I mean Mrs. Grant this is where all Our dreams will come true. He gives her a kiss gently lets her down allowing her to explore the house. He admires his wife's beautiful body watching the silk fabric caress every feminine curve. His growing desires for her becomes unbearable wanting to start the Honeymoon.

Olivia wanders upstairs looking inside every room she loves the exquisitely furnished home with her taste in my mind Every detail was considered to make her feel at home. She comes upon the last bedroom opening the French doors to reveal a Bedroom with a king size bed that seems to float with mother of pearl night stands on either side it.

Olivia walks toward the dresser with a sea shell mirror looks at the red roses and frame photos of she and Fitz kissing on the beach.

Fitz said, " You like it ?

Olivia said, " Yes, how did you know what I wanted everything is so lovely," how did you know ?

Fitz said, " Making you happy is a priority to me everything in my life begins and ends with you.

Olivia slowly walks to her husband gives him a wanted kiss looking into his eyes she takes his hand leads him out of the bedroom down the stairs outside to their private beach.

Finding a spot suitable for the Occasion Olivia whispers, " You're my first Love.

Fitz is humble at his wife's beautiful gift she's about to share with him.

Olivia begins the dance of Love by slowly removing her husband's black tie, black tuxedo jacket, his white shirt, black pants everything. She begins to kiss his neck working her way to his chest she feels her white silk wedding dress slip from her body her shoes remove from feet feeling cool sand underneath them. Fitz explores every curve appreciating the lovely woman in front of him now completely removed of all barriers Fitz takes Olivia into his arms lifting her with one hand and spreading her white silk dress over the sand with the other hand. He gently lays her down on top of the silk fabric looking into her brown eyes kissing her forehead, nose and mouth taking her essence into his memory.

Olivia craves her husband's touch feeling his manly hands on sensitive areas arousing a rush of emotions that she had thought were dormant unleashing the Womanly desire she told never to show. She feels so alive taking in her environment looking at the night stars hearing the waves of the ocean gently bringing in the tide and pulling it way teasing the sand it covers. Her breathing becomes more urgent she feels foaming white water tickling her now the waves of the under tow starts to crash into the sand with force. She takes the constant contact unable to hold the primal need to shout to the world that she is fulfill, " A Woman ! She screams out his name to the top of her voice.

Fitz &amp; Olivia collapse their body now one still enjoying the small eruptions taking place inside unable to move from their special spot on the beach. Olivia closes her eyes drifts off to sleep while Fitz slips on his black pants takes his tuxedo jacket to cover his wife. They cuddle on the beach enjoying the aftermath of their Love.


	9. Chapter 9

Olivia wakes from a night of sweet love-making feeling a little differently a strange transformation has taken place inside her soul. Her soul was cocoon for so long feeling like a beautiful butterfly set free, love will do that to you. Watching Fitz peacefully sleeping she plays with the curls of his hair on his chest admiring the strength and beauty of her husband. She gives him a sweet kiss on the cheek trying her best not to wake him slowly moving away from his hold she explores their sleeping arrangements feeling sand in a few intimate places while getting to her feet.

Olivia views the beautiful horizon over the ocean wanting to experience it with Fitz moving to wake him unable to she leaves him alone. Something bright in the sand catches her eye walking over to it she finds a glass bottle.

She held the bottle in her hand rolling it around studying a small sea crab trying to free itself from its glass prison. Fitz wakes feels for Olivia sees she's gone he quickly stands looks for her only to see her playing with an empty bottle finding her super sexy still dress in his tuxedo jacket he goes in for a kiss gives her a startle as she returns his affections. Deciding to help the tiny sea crab along Olivia turns the bottle upside down slightly shaking the bottle to free the crab who squeezed its tiny body thru the opening of the bottle falling to the sand quickly crawling away toward the ocean.

She takes the bottle to her heart a small tear appears as Fitz cradles her in his arms he whispers in her ear.

Fitz said, " Why are you crying over a tiny crab ?

Olivia said, " I know how it feels to want to escape a self-made prison and can't hoping someone will free you. Last night you did that for me, " I love You so much Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III. She turns to him giving him a passionate kiss after a few minutes they hold each other close feeling a strong wind the couple leaves the beach walks inside their home immediately they take a shower together washing each other body.

Fitz dries his wife's back she slips on a white terry robe while he on slips a white cotton shirt and blue jeans along with black loafers. He promised his wife breakfast telling her to relax while he cooked it. Olivia finds her cell phone makes a call to Abbey to bring over her clothes from the beach house to hurry she would be waiting for them. She smells breakfast bacon and eggs waiting to hear it's ready she combs out her hair allowing it to fall loosely around her face.

Fitz enters the bedroom carry a small box he gives it to Olivia to put on the nightstand it was her pearl box she had given him at the wedding. Olivia turns to face her husband looks deeply into his eyes she opens her robe letting it slip to the floor standing nude in front of him breathing heavily waiting for his touch unable to resist her beauty he takes her into his arms kissing every inch of her body. Fitz carries Olivia to the king size water-bed they make love their breakfast grew cold.

Fitz gently wakes Olivia giving her another kiss promising to make Lunch looking at each other knowing that dinner maybe the best bet Fitz leaves the bed puts on his clothes promising to fix his wife an early dinner.

Fitz gets an emergency call from Ocean Purity unable to get out of it he tells Olivia gives her kiss before leaving the house. Olivia jumps in the shower takes her towel dries off puts on her robe begins to dry her hair when she hears the door bell ring quickly walking down the stairs opens door to see Abbey and Huck carrying all her luggage. She invites them inside giving each a hug offering coffee and orange juice along with a hot breakfast she can warm up with cooked bacon &amp; Seafood omelets.

Abbey said, " Oh no Liv please don't go to the trouble it's ok you just relax, I'll make breakfast.

Huck said, " Please Liv go thru the trouble make breakfast because I'm hungry and Abbey can't cook.

Abbey shoots him a dirty look before sipping on her orange juice. Olivia asked Huck to take her bags up stairs he agrees gathering them together asking what bedroom is hers ? She tells him the bedroom at the far end of the hall with the French Doors just leave everything by the bed. Huck struggles with all the luggage but manages to get everything up the stairs. Abbey said, " Well, how's married life ?

Olivia said, " Just great he's the perfect husband so much love inside of him, I'm truly blessed.

Abbey said, " Did he rock your world ?

Olivia said, " Abbey, I'm not going to answer that it's to personal and private. ( Laughing) " Yes " that's all I'm saying.

She continues to stir the egg batter for more Omelets hearing the microwave beeping she takes out the cooked bacon laying it on a platter for easy serving.

Huck said, " I smell breakfast thanks Olivia for cooking it ". He takes a plate begins to assemble his breakfast grabs his orange juice takes a seat at the breakfast bar. Abbey makes her a plate joins Huck at the breakfast bar she grabs a glass of orange juice. Olivia stops her cooking when the door bell rings she hurries to open it finding several delivery men holding wedding gifts she invites the men inside directs them to place the gifts in the Living Room. Once the gifts were place in the Living Room the men left except for their boss who patiently waited for a tip he put his foot in the door to keep Olivia from closing it, refusing to leave without one. Huck reached inside his pocket pulled out a $20.00 bill hands it to the Delivery guy.

Huck said, " Here you go ! expecting the guy to go but he doesn't he wants more cash for hauling all the gifts.

The Delivery man said, " Come on dude is this the best you can do ?

Huck gives him another $5.00 telling the guy be happy with that imposing his presence on the guy letting him know that's all he'll receive. The guys gets the message puts away his money leaves the property.

Huck said, " He's gone ! he returns to his breakfast.

Abbey walks over to the Wedding Gifts picks up a familiar box carries it to Olivia to open she refuses to open it wanting to wait for Fitz but Abbey insist that she opens it. Olivia puts her fork down takes the bow off the gift opens it pulls out a glass Mermaid lamp surround by sea horses loving her gift she gives her friends a hug.

Abbey said, " We have to go back to O.P.A. our plane leaves in about hour I enjoyed the Wedding &amp; the Breakfast so glad your happy giving her another hug with Huck hugging her too. They continue to chat a while longer until it was time leave for Washington, D.C. promising to keep in touch Abbey and Huck wave good-bye to their good friend.

Several weeks have passed Fitz &amp; Olivia fall into a beautiful routine of married life with Fitz continuing his research for cures usually plants from the sea. Olivia works at home on her computer advising Abbey on how to deal with difficult cases at O.P.A..

One day Fitz return home rather late close to 10:00pm he walks into the kitchen doesn't see his wife calling to he but she doesn't answer him looking upstairs in their bedroom he still can't find her. Olivia calls to Him from the bottom of the steps asking him to come down she wants to talk to him. Fitz hurries down stairs finds Olivia dress in a long pink casual dress wearing no shoes giving him a kiss she invites him to follow her to the beach where she has dinner ready for them. Fitz was surprised at the elegant the table with fine china, lit candles and a rose he pulls out a chair for his wife and one for himself the dinner consist of his favorite Shrimp Scampi and White Wine.

Fitz said, " What's the Occasion Liv ? He takes a big bite of his Shrimp Scampi then a sip of his white wine.

Olivia said, " I have something to tell you and I thought it would be best to tell you here on the beach.

Fitz said, "Tell me what ? Liv, you're starting to scare me, what's going on ? Now with a concern look on his face.

Olivia said, " I'm a Mermaid and must return to the ocean or I will die.

Fitz said, " Huh, You're a Mermaid. We made love last night, I made love to a Woman a beautiful woman not a fish. I know we haven't spent a lot of time together and I blame myself for that but to say you're a Mermaid is ridiculous now please stop this nonsense let's enjoy our dinner.

Olivia was disappointed with his reaction starting to feel the transformation inside she takes off her dress.

Olivia said," I use to watch you swim and surf with your friend that's when I fell in love with you. I ask my father Neptune to allow me to become a woman to meet you. My wish came true loving you made my life worth living now I must go the ocean it's calling me. Her dress falls in the sand Olivia quickly stands knocking her chair to the sand she begins to run towards the ocean feeling her legs beginning to crumble underneath her falling short of the water she begs Fitz to help her into water her legs will no longer carry her.

Fitz hurries to her side his eyes begin swell with tears realizing the truth he watched the pearl pink scales appear around waist quickly forming over her fused legs covering them her feet sprouts a tail of a fish. Olivia looks at him with distress reaching for the water her words began to slur.

Olivia said, " Let me go ! I love you let me go !

Fitz said, " No, No, I won't lose you !

Olivia reaches for the water unable to speak she moans for the water. Fitz gently takes her in his arms carries her to Ocean feeling the salt water greet him kissing good bye she quickly swims away. Unable to watch her leave he tries to his best to follow her into depths of the ocean feeling a lack of oxygen he breaks the surface to breathe.

Fitz said, " Don't go ! Liv please don't go !

Olivia hears Fitz yelling out from the Living Room she hurries to the sofa to wake him.

Olivia said, " Honey, wake up " gently kissing his cheek calling his name until finally his eyes open.

Fitz opens his eyes grabs his wife holding her tight giving her a passionate kiss he was afraid to let her go until Olivia request the release.

Olivia said, " Fitz, it's ok you're dreaming " She catches her breathe while he regains his senses realizing he had fallen asleep.

Fitz said, " I'm sorry honey, I had a nightmare that you turn into a fish and left me swimming in the ocean calling for you.

Olivia said, "Fitz, you seriously need to cut back on all the hours your spending at Ocean Purity so you can rest. I do have great news to share with you and I thought we could celebrity with a dinner on the Beach, how does that sound?

Fitz said, " No, I'm not having anymore dinners on the Beach if you have something to tell me then we're going out to dinner " Joe's Crab Shack ", ok.

Olivia said, " Ok, dinner at " Joe's Crab Shack " she grabs her purse and Fitz slips on his jacket before leaving their beautiful beach home Fitz gives Olivia a long kiss.

He said, " Now, we can go !


	10. Chapter 10

Fitz &amp; Olivia takes the Ferry into town arriving at " Joe's Crab Shack " the hostess seats the couple giving each a menu. She takes their drink &amp; food order she leaves to place the order. Fitz looks at his beautiful Woman taking in every curve not wanting to look away his focus strictly on her. Olivia feels uncomfortable with her husband direct stares she wonders what's happening deciding to ask him.

Olivia said, " Fitz, why are you staring at me ? Is something on my face ?

Fitz said, " No, I don't want anything strange to happen. Liv what were you going to tell me ? He braces himself hoping he doesn't experience his nightmare again.

Olivia said, " We need our drinks so we can toast the good news looking around for the hostess seeing her bringing their drinks to the table. Olivia waits. The Hostess brings the bottle of White Wine two glasses and two bottles one filled with water the other filled with a note. The Hostess set all the bottles on the table along with their meal then she leaves.

Fitz is confused by the bottles he begins to pour a glass of wine for himself and one for Olivia refusing to drink the wine she opts for water instead.

He waits saying, " Ok, our glasses are filled what's the news ?

Olivia said, "Read the note inside the bottle that's the news !

He takes the bottle with the note inside fishes the note out of the bottle open the note up reads it looks at his wife gives her a big smile.

Olivia said, " Read it out loud please.

Fitz said, " Our party of 2 will soon become a party of 3 our little swimmer is on the way " Congratulations Papa " !

Olivia leaves her seat to sit on her husband lap they celebrate with a loving kiss.

Fitz said, " We need names for a our baby if it's a boy his name will Fitzgerald Junior and if it's a girl, I don't know you name the girl.

Olivia said, " Her name will be " Sayshell " meaning our pearl of love. I want her nursery to have a fairytale wonderland effect ok, Daddy.

Fitz said, " I'll start on the nursery tomorrow what if we have boy ? I think I should put footballs and baseballs in his room

Olivia said, " I feel this baby is a girl " Sayshell" the next baby will be a boy.

Fitz said, " I don't care either way as long as our baby is happy, healthy and looks like you giving Olivia another kiss.

The couple enjoyed their dinner afterwards they took a walk on the beach feeling happy that their family will soon expand. Fitz wasted no time is painting the fourth bedroom a soft pink color since Olivia believes the baby is a girl adding soft touches like Mermaids, Fairy princess and Sea turtles to the baby's room.

He set up the baby's crib shape like a Sea Shell adding a large Orange toy Octopus to the crib and a small rubber sea-horse to play with while the baby is restless.

Olivia's tummy began to resemble a beach ball as time passed she still was able to share in a few activities like scuba diving and swimming, boating she looks forward to see their new daughter.

Cleaning up the house getting ready for the new arrive Olivia hears the door bell she quickly opens it to sees a very familiar face it was her father in law she invites him inside the beach house.

Big Jerry tries to greet Olivia with a kiss on the cheek but Olivia steps away from him sensing something was coming her way that she wouldn't like unable to hide her concern she got straight to the point.

Olivia said, " What do you want ?

Big Jerry said, " Is that any way to greet your father in law whose asked nothing of you ? You take more than you give Olivia Pope Grant now it's time to spend that capital, I have with you.

Olivia said, " Fitz isn't here so you can find him at Ocean Purity or you can come back he'll be here at 4 pm. I'm sorry but I need you to leave Jerry. She walks to the door opens it to show him out she waits for him to leave. Big Jerry becomes angry at his ill-treatment by Olivia hoping he could reason with her unable to make a cordial impression he gets to the point.

Big Jerry said, " I'm not going anywhere Olivia Pope and I don't want to talk to my son whose weak, I think this matter can handle by you. I want Fitz to take Democratic Senator Tom Smith's seat it's an open seat Tom Smith resigned today and it's up for grabs.

Now Fitz will have 2 days to decide if he's going to take the seat before a run off election puts another Democratic in that seat the Republican needs that seat to keep President Jake Ballard from passing all those Liberal programs.

My boy Fitz can deliver the Republican vote.

Olivia said, " No, Fitz doesn't want to go into Politics he's Oceanographer and we're starting a family so the answer is " No".

Big Jerry said, " I don't give damn about any of that just make sure you convince your husband to accept the seat that's all I'm asking of you, Olivia, now that's something you can do for me, can't you ?

Olivia didn't say anything else she just watched Big Jerry leave the house glad that he's gone she decides to take a walk on the beach wanting to concentrate on Sayshell upcoming birth.


	11. Chapter 11

Olivia tried to focus on the good things in her life a loving husband and a new baby she didn't want anything to come between her sweet bliss. She was torn between telling Fitz about Big Jerry's visit or just forgetting about it unable to avoid the issue she comes up with a plan hurrying home to put her plan into action.

Big Jerry drives to his country club after leaving Olivia to play a round of golf he receives a call from an old friend. Jerry answers the phone with a grin on face.

Big Jerry said, " Jack, what do I owe the pleasure of this call ?

Jack said, " We're counting heads over here in the Senate looks as though the Democrats still have control we need your son to declare his intention for Tom Smith's old seat. The Republicans need to have the deciding vote on the corporate tax bill for Oil Companies and Environmental controls we don't have time to drag our feet on this matter, " What is your son going to do ?

Big Jerry said, " I'm working on it. I just had a conversation with my new daughter-n-law and she agreed to convince my son to take the seat. I prefer to use a soft hand then a hard command when it comes to my son, Fitz will announce for the seat within the next 3 day, I guarantee it.

Jack said, " I need to know Jerry that we can count on you to make this happen in 2 days President Ballard will send the bills thru the Congress, I want your son's ass in that seat ! I could lose billions of dollars if those bills are passed. I would hate that to happen if it does, I will use your shares in my Oil company to pay the tax bills.

Big Jerry said, " I hope that's not a threat Jack ?

Jack said, " Of course not Jerry just stating a fact if you don't keep your word. Have a great golf game see your son in Washington on Thursday in his Senate Seat.

Big Jerry ends his call with Jack immediately dials the Beach House he doesn't get answer hoping Olivia is telling Fitz to take the position. He arrives at the country club grabs his golf clubs gives them to a caddie while walking to the 1st tee.

Meanwhile Fitz is excited about being a father he tells all his co workers about his little swimmer soon to appear. One co-worker wants to have a surprise baby shower for Olivia asking Fitz if it's all right. Fitz said he would discuss it with his wife to see how she's feels. He leaves work for home deciding to stop at the Island market for a dozen of red roses and Olivia's favorite ice cream "Golden Vanilla".

Walking into the Beach House Fitz smells the wonderful aroma of Seafood Gumbo following the aroma into the kitchen he sees his pregnant wife trying to stir a pot of steamed mussels, oysters, small crawfish with vegetables along with a pot of steam white rice.

He gives Olivia a kiss on the cheek gently rubs her belly swollen with his baby.

Olivia said, " Fitz, I been thinking it's time we invite your parents for dinner there's plenty of food and this would be a great time to bond with them before the baby is born." She turns to face him hoping he will agree she moves his right hand to her right breast before giving him a sensual kiss. Fitz gently squeeze her soft breast causing a moan to escape Olivia's mouth.

She slowly removed her blouse allowing her husband free access to her swollen breast to gently massage them, kiss them, enjoy them. He takes a handful of Coco butter warms it in his hand gently rubs the lotion over her breast especially the nipples where their baby will soon feed to make her breast more comfortable.

Fitz completes his sensual massage giving each chocolate-colored breast a sweet kiss before helping Olivia put back on her blouse.

Fitz said, " Yes, invite them I'll get dress for dinner giving her another kiss.

Olivia can still feel her husband searching mouth on her now cool and tingling breast she stops her cooking to call Big Jerry and his wife.

After receiving a " Yes " from Fitz parents Olivia sets the table using her fine china and wine glass. She feels a swift kick from small feet searching for a place to rest in her tummy putting her hand over the kicks she breathes slowly to help the baby rest from its activities. Once she's satisfied with everything she walks to her closet to find something an 8 month pregnant Woman can wear without feeling like she wearing a tent. Fitz gives his wife an encouragement kiss before going to answer the ringing door bell. Olivia finds a pretty blue dress that's comfortable and soft hurrying down to greet the Grants.

Olivia invites Shirley Grant to the dinner table while Fitz and his father talk following closely behind.

Fitz pulls out the chair for Olivia watches her take her seat he directs his parents where to sit the dinner was already on the table Fitz said the dinner prayer. The family begins to eat quietly at first Olivia looks at Fitz who looks at his mother who looks at Big Jerry who stares at Olivia. The air becomes thick with tension finally it's broken by Big Jerry who puts his spoon down to address his son.

Big Jerry said, " Son have you decided about the Senate Seat?

Fitz said, " What ?

Big Jerry said, " Didn't your wife tell you ? Olivia and I had a talk about your future to become the next Republican Senator and Olivia agreed to talk to you.

Olivia said, " I never agreed to force my husband to take a position you wanted him to have.

Fitz looks at Big Jerry asking, " You were in my home talking to my wife about me without my knowledge anything you need to say you must talk to me not my wife. How about that Dad ! My family is not a pawn for your use it's off-limits.

Big Jerry said, " If you would listen to reason maybe I wouldn't have to talk to your wife ! ( starting to raise his voice)

Olivia said, " Please let's just enjoy a nice meal without the angry words" she looks at both men seeing the situation unraveling.

Fitz said, " Liv please stay out of this it's between me and my father.

Olivia said, " Fitz.

Fitz said, " Liv this has nothing to do with you, my father is a user ! He quickly gets up from the table causing his dishes to shatter. He walks into the kitchen to gather himself with Olivia following him grabbing him by the arm swinging him around.

Olivia said, " What the hell is wrong with you ?

Fitz said, " You don't go behind my back discussing my life with my father, Liv .

Olivia said, " He demand I talk you but I show him the door instead.

I decided to have dinner for your parents so that you can talk to your father yourself.

She walks away. Fitz is alone in the kitchen he closed his eyes frustrated with the way this evening has turned out he opens his eyes when he hears his father's voice.

Big Jerry said, " You know son you are more like me then you think. We always lose what we really want don't we ?

Fitz walks towards his father standing toe to toe he said, " I can never be like you a lonely pathetic man who demands and threatens people promising to take away their toys if they don't play ball with you. I don't want your Senate Seat this is my life working with sea and having a loving family that wants me home. Listen Dad stop trying to live your life thru me.

Big Jerry laughs, he said, " Your right ! It's time you man up tomorrow I will withdraw my full support of your company and this house I want you out return the keys to my secretary.

Fitz said, " You cruel... the men begin to fight rolling around the kitchen forcing the action into dinning room with Shirley Grant screaming for the men to stop ! Olivia hears the commotion she rushed in from the patio to try to stop the fight between the two men.

She said," Fitz please stop ! Trying to talk him into releasing his hold on Big Jerry

Olivia feels her blood pressure beginning to rise knowing she can't get excited tries to stop the fight again unable to she faints.

Shirley Grant calls out to Fitz to help seeing that Olivia has fainted.

He stops the wrestling with Big Jerry rushes to his wife side scoops Olivia in his arms takes her to Ocean Purity Hospital on the big Island using a speed boat. Olivia comes to see that she going to the hospital she holds her tummy feeling early labor pains. The nurses take Olivia to birthing room to get her ready the doctor talks to Fitz telling him the Olivia is under a lot of stress so is the baby the medical team needs to relieve the pressure right away.

Fitz said, " This is all my fault I caused this pain she feels save her and my baby please doctor.

Doctor said, " I need you into scrubs your wife is scared.

Fitz puts on his hospital scrubs washes his hands puts on a mask covering his nose and mouth walks into the sterile environment see Olivia laying on the hospital table with an IV in her arm and a small blue screen across her chest she was already sedated she reaches for Fitz hand to squeeze.

The Medical Team now in place with a nurse standing next to scale to weigh the baby. Olivia feels the baby moving but she is not in pain squeezing Fitz hand harder she relaxes as a faint baby's cry starts then louder the doctors said," It's a girl.

Fitz gives Olivia a big kiss a nurse gently hands SayShell to her father whose very scared to hold her the doctor gives Fitz a pair of scissors to cut the navel cord the last physical attachment to Olivia.

Fitz gently cuts the naval cord now SayShell was free to explore the world on her on terms the nurse takes the baby back to measure the baby, wash the baby, take prints of the baby feet and weighs her. SayShell Maya Grant arrives weighing 7lbs 3oz carefully taking the baby from the nurse Fitz shows the baby to Olivia who gives their baby girl a kiss.


	12. Chapter 12

Fitz enters Olivia's recovery room with a dozen of Red Roses presenting them to the nursing mother holding their little bundle of joy. Olivia takes the roses smell &amp; appreciates them gives them back to Fitz to put in a vase by her bed she cradles the baby close to her breast waiting for little Sayshell finish her meal. Finally her little mouth releases Olivia's left breast giving her mother a satisfied smile she is hand over to her father to burp carefully patting his little princess on the back he hears the magic sound. Fitz gently carries the baby to her crib tucks her in for a nap he watches her for a couple of minutes once her eyes closed he quietly walks away toward Olivia's bed.

Fitz sits on the bed takes Olivia's hand he holds his head down looks up to focus on her eyes.

Fitz said, " I'm sorry we're homeless it's all my fault I shouldn't have trusted my father. I thought he meant well giving Us the Beach House as a Wedding Gift but I was a fool to let my guard down." He looks away trying to find strength to look at Olivia hoping she doesn't see him as less than a man.

Olivia fixes her gown takes Fitz by the hand pulls him to her giving him a welcome kiss of reassurance.

Olivia said, " I love you. I will always see you as my husband, my lover and my provider please don't worry about what your father did to Us. I'm glad that we don't owe him anything now we're free of his threats and lies nothing held over our heads anymore. I know you'll find Us place to live because that's the kind of Man, you are besides we're a team.

Fitz laid his head on Olivia's lap closed his eyes held on to her grateful she's in his life.

Two days had passed with the family getting ready to go home released from Ocean Purity Hospital. Olivia gave SayShell her breakfast before getting dress to leave the hospital once their bags were pack they waited for Fitz to take them home Olivia hope he had gotten them a place somewhere to live. She quietly waited holding the baby whose wrap up in pretty pink blanket finally Fitz arrives carrying a baby carrier with a beautiful smile on his face he takes SayShell from Olivia gently placing the baby in the baby carrier unfamiliar with her surrounding she begins to cry. Fitz gives her a first toy a small softly stuff sea-horse to hold.

Olivia said, " What's with the grin ? She takes a seat in the wheel chair holds the baby carrier while Fitz wheels her to the car.

Fitz said, " I secure a place for Us to stay until I can find Us another Beach House.

Olivia said, " Where are we staying ?

Fitz said, " The Corporate Apartments at Ocean Purity it's perfect for Us those apartments have 3 bedrooms, large living and huge Kitchen plus I worked out a deal where a fourth of my salary will pay the rent until Our Beach home is built. The Apartments are hardly ever used so why not take the opportunity to use them it help Us so let's go home.

A short drive to The Corporate Apartments passing the endless beach front of the blue Ocean Fitz escorts his family up a short flight of stairs unlocks the door to reveal a fully furnished apartment complete with finished nursery. Olivia had a tear in her eye as she saw the Seashell crib and stuffed Orange Octopus waiting for SayShell to call the room hers.

Fitz said," I had the room recreated down to the paint so that our daughter would have the nursery we wanted for her. Everything is here Liv including the starfish that's holding her diaper wipes speaking of diapers he sniffs the baby realizing it's time for a diaper change.

Olivia said, " You want me to do it ?

Fitz said, " No, I can change my own daughter's diaper" He pushes Olivia back gently picks up the baby lays her down on the changing table takes off her little pink gown and t-shirt really smelling it he holds his nose but quickly starts to baby talk to his daughter as she begins to fuss. He grabs the star fish with wipes and the small diaper slowly he untapes the diaper to reveal a mess quickly fumbling over the wipes trying to keep the baby's legs still long enough to put a clean diaper on her was a task finally after a quick powder the diaper was on but backwards Fitz takes his daughter into his arms gently rocking her to sleep.

Olivia returns to nursery to find it in disarray with diapers on the floor several wipes laying on the changing table the dirt diaper ball up against the door and Fitz &amp; baby fast asleep in the rocking chair. She picks up the diapers and wipes disposes of the dirty diaper quickly washes her hands take the baby lays the baby back in the crib wakes her sleeping husband with a kiss.

Several months have passed Sayshell grows from infant to toddler fast approaching her second birthday the family finds themselves in the Corporate Apartments find it ease to stay put being so close to Fitz job and have a low rent. The Grant family decides to make their memories at Ocean Purity. Fitz takes his family swimming with Sayshell wearing orange floates to match her orange swimming suit with the white ruffles on the her little bottom she was growing into a brave hearted young girl that wasn't afraid of any sea creatures she wanted all of them to be her friends.

SayShell starts taking to the water at 5 months old becoming a full fledge water baby at 11 months old she loved swimming with her family and small friends. Fitz introduces his daughter to beautiful large gold-fish that often swims by the Ocean Purity labs he allows her to touch one unable to Sayshell watches the another sea creäture that's a regular visitor the blue dolphins swimming in groups they stop long enough to speaking to Sayshell when they see her behind the Aquatic glass at Ocean Purity.

Ocean Purity begin hosting Children tours and Adult Wedding, Gala, tours to help pay for Ocean Purity research since Big Jerry stop supporting the company. Several of the employees began wearing Red lobster, Goddess of Sea, Mermaid costumes for the children tours. To encourage more revenue if a child takes the children tour 5 times that child will receive a small sea turtle. Olivia was so proud of Fitz and Ocean Purity success without Big Jerry that she wanted to celebrate with her husband asking for a date night he agreed but a babysitter was needed. Olivia remembers a Children's sleepover at Ocean Purity calling the staff she ask if they would babysit Sayshell for the night ?


	13. Chapter 13

Sayshell watches intently as her parents dress for their date she sees her mother applying eye shadow to her eyes and lipstick on her lips. She sees her father tying his tie and combing his hair thinking she should get ready too she runs into her room grabs her sea turtle book bag looks inside gets her comb sit down at her small dressing table and combs her sandy brown curly hair like Mommy. After combing her hair she looks at herself in the mirror realizing she doesn't have lipstick for her lips she runs back into parents room to ask her mother for lipstick.

Sayshell said, " Mommy can I have the lipstick ?

Olivia said, " Honey why do you want lipstick ?

Sayshell said," I just need it that's all" she reaches for the lipstick laying on the counter but Olivia stops her tells her it's for women not little girl but she can have some chap stick on her lips instead. Satisfied with the offer Sayshell let's her mother apply chap stick on her lips.

SayShell said, " Mommy where are you going ?

Olivia said, " To dinner with Daddy it's called a date and your going to have a sleep over.

SayShell said, " No, No, I'm going with you ! she starts to stump her feet in defiance.

Fitz said, " Honey, you can go next time Mommy &amp; Daddy need time together, ok ?

SayShell said, " No, You love Mommy not me" She starts to cry immediately Fitz gives her a kiss on the cheek. He looks into her brown eyes He said, " I like Mommy but I love you " he gives her a squeeze and a piece of chocolate candy.

Olivia smiles at the comment she hears the door bell hurries to answer it opening the door she invites the babysitters inside. Olivia said, " Sayshell looks it's Molly and Jodie from the children's tour they're here to take you to the sleep over with your friends. Molly is dress like a Red Lobster and Jodie is dress like a Mermaid.

They said, " Hi SayShell are you ready to have fun ?

SayShell said, " I want Mommy and Daddy not you !

Olivia takes her daughter's hand reassure her that she'll have fun with the Mermaids on the children's tour promising SayShell a Barbie doll if she goes happy now the little girl grabs her sea turtle book bag takes the Mermaid by the hand says good-bye to her parents. Fitz &amp; Olivia gives SayShell a kiss also they leave Olivia's mother number with the Lobster if SayShell wants to come home. Now alone Fitz takes his wife by the hand locks the apartment door secure his keys they walk to dock to catch the Dinner Boat tour.

The couple takes a table where a bottle of white wine was waiting for them after a few minutes they place their order with the dinner arriving for them to enjoy.

Fitz said, " Liv there's something I need to talk to you about it's important.

Olivia takes a bite of her meal listens intently to hear what's about to come she said, " What is it Fitz ?

Fitz said, " I don't know how long I can keep Ocean Purity operating the budget is tremendous right now we're ok but down the road we may have to close the doors that includes the Hospital, the Corporate Apartments and the Children's tours.

Olivia said, " No, Fitz please don't talk like this we can work things out the research projects will soon yield medicine that can help millions. I won't let Us give up everything that you work so hard for I'll go back to O.P.A. or you can ask the bank for another loan.

Fitz said, " The amount of money needed is in the billions to keep everything operating there are two source with this kind of Money: One is my father and the other is Jack Curtis a friend who will lend the money under one condition.

Olivia said, " What's that ?

Fitz said, " I have to give him the rights to drill for Oil off shore near the Ocean Purity laboratories and I can't do that it could destroy the ecological make up of the sea animals and plant life where we gather specimens for medicine. I don't know what to do Liv all I know is a decision must be made sorry to bring this up on our date but it's weighing on my mind. He takes a drink grab her hand he said, " Maybe I should just give into my Father and take the Republican Senate seat Liv please tell me what to do here ?

Olivia said, " Take the deal with Jack Curtis give him limited rights to the off shore drilling then make a deal with Big Jerry to take the Senate Seat on the conditions that he donates the money to Ocean Purity so he can't hold it hostage anymore. Tell Jack Curtis if one drop of Oil destroys any marine animals then you will take him to court for breach of contract this what I recommend, she holds up her glass of white wine for a toast Fitz clicks their glasses they drink with smiles on their faces.

The Ferry completes it's Dinner tour of the Island couples begin to depart the Ferry once it docks. Olivia &amp; Fitz start to walk toward their car to go back home until Olivia pulls Fitz hand takes him in another direction toward the beach. He protest at first wanting to relax and make love at home but seeing the beautiful sparkle of love in his wife's eyes he immediately follows her without question tonight will be a night they will remember.


	14. Chapter 14

Olivia takes off her heels letting her feet feel the cool of the sand she stops to stare at the beautiful sunset with the sun half hiding behind blue water. The sea breeze gently plays with her hair absorbing her surrounding she begins to speak out loud.

Olivia said, " If you accept the Senate Seat in Washington we can't enjoy this anymore can we ? I'm having second thoughts about you telling your father about our financial difficulties the decision must be yours." She stares longing at the sea. Fitz puts his arms around her petite waist putting his head on her shoulder don't worry Liv this sight will always be ours.

Fitz said, " You remember how we met ? How did I get so lucky to have you in my life ? Liv, I don't know what it's called or how you acquire it this Love I feel for you just knowing you &amp; SayShell are in my life gives me the strength to do anything. I've decided to talk to Jack Curtis to help fund Ocean Purity not my father, I can stand and look my father in the eye knowing that he can never hurt Us anymore you did that for me.

Olivia turns to face him sharing a passionate kiss she said, " Let go home !

Fitz said, "I'm all for that !

He picks his wife up carries her to the dock Olivia puts on her heels she takes for her husband's hand they walk back to their apartment. After a night of sensual love-making Fitz &amp; Olivia cuddle happy to have each other they watch the sun with its morning rays spying on their dark space afraid to move or speak neither one wanting to break the spell of last night pure bliss.

Olivia's phone begins to ring breaking the silence she sits up in bed search for it's where about pulling the white silk comfort back tracking the ring until she sees the object she looking for grabbing it she answers it.

Olivia said, " Hello " Hi Jody ! She continues her conversation while Fitz begins to kiss the curve of her back loving her sweet scent kissing his way to the nape of her neck gently massaging it with his tongue &amp; lips. Olivia moves slightly trying to ignore the pleasure of his mouth on her love spot. Suddenly Fitz phone begins to ring loudly he stops his activity to answer his phone.

Fitz said, " Hello"

Jack Curtis said, " Hi Fitz, It's Jack I hope I didn't wake you.

Fitz said, " No, What's up ?

Jack Curtis said, " I'm calling about the contract can you meet me for breakfast so we can discuss it ?

Fitz said, " Well I'd plan to have breakfast with Olivia &amp; my beautiful daughter Sayshell

Jack Curtis said, " Can you break it ? This is really important I want to get everything done this morning

Fitz said, " Yeah sure Jack see you soon good-bye.

He click off his phone sees Olivia walking toward the bathroom he quickly follows her inside she turns on the shower waiting for the hot water. She drops her robe step inside the shower Fitz quickly follows they wash each other while they talk.

Fitz said, " Who was on the phone ?

Olivia said, " It was Jodi from the children's tour Sayshell began crying this morning she wants to come home. I'm going to get her and we'll have breakfast together on the beach how does that sound ?

Fitz said, " Honey, I can't I'm going to meet with Jack Curtis this morning to discuss our deal and get him to sign the contract for Ocean Purity funding. Liv, I can meet you &amp; Sayshell for lunch on the beach then we can all take a swim how does that sound ?

Olivia looked a little disappointed about breakfast but a smile quickly replaces frown moving closer together their bodies begin to touch, a kiss and a feel leads to a Grant love-making session.

Olivia dries off finds her green tankini and cover up slips them on she grabs Sayshell swimsuit &amp; floates puts them inside a beach bag while her husband puts on white shirt and gray tie to match is pants with black shoes he was jealous that Olivia was wearing her swimsuit to breakfast and he didn't have on his.

Sayshell was glad to see her mother asking for her father too happy to go she grabs Octie ( her stuff Octopus) quickly changes into her swimsuit. Olivia takes Sayshell by the hand walks with her to the beach where they order breakfast and enjoy some mother &amp; daughter time together.

Sayshell said, " When is Daddy is coming ? While eating a piece of waffle &amp; turkey bacon

Olivia said, " He'll come for lunch let's me &amp; you have fun while Daddy's gone ok," girl power ! She sips her orange juice gives Sayshell a high-five.

Sayshell said, " I want to swim Mommy let's go swimming " she puts down her bacon she waits for her mother to answer. Olivia doesn't respond she looks at the water closing her eyes takes another drink of orange.

Sayshell leaves her little seat grabs her mother's hand pulling it, she said, " Mommy, Mommy ! I want to go swimming can we go please !

Olivia quickly comes back to hear her daughter's voice she grabs Sayshell hugging her with all her might. Looking at her daughter with tears in her eyes trying hard to remember why she was on the beach and who was the little girl. A member of the Ocean Purity team happen to walk by saw the distress look on Olivia's face rushing over to help.

Olivia tells the assistant to call Fitz and her mother cause she was in trouble.

Fitz wraps up his meeting Jack Curtis agreeing to drilling for oil on Ocean Purity territory as long as there were no oil spills. His company was responsible to respect the Wild life and Sea Mammals. Fitz receive a call from Maya Pope telling him that Olivia is home having trouble with her memory Sayshell was with her.

Fitz arrives home to find Olivia crying holding Sayshell's baby photo in her arms on sofa she had their Wedding photos and beach photos scatter everywhere. Maya Pope greeted Fitz with a quick hug telling him what happen on the beach that Olivia's memory was quickly coming and going that she couldn't focus that he needs to call a Doctor.

Maya Pope tells him that she'll take care of Sayshell until Olivia is better she stands at the front door with Sayshell's overnight bag.

Sayshell left the bathroom with a roll of toilet paper giving it to her mother to wipe her eyes.

Sayshell said, " It's ok Mommy ! if you don't know me cause daddy will help you remember" She gives her mother kiss and hug. Fitz felt the tears running down his cheek he tries to stay strong giving Sayshell a tight hug &amp; kiss sending her off with her grandmother.

Maya Pope said, " Don't worry I'll take good care of Sayshell just take care of my daughter.

Fitz closed the front door after they left he approached Olivia carefully sits down next to her tries to give her a kiss she quickly jumps up looking at him as a stranger.

Olivia said, " Who are you ?

Fitz said, " I'm Fitz, your husband and your my wife Olivia

Olivia said, " I don't remember, why can't I remember, I know I love you but I can't remember why, help me.

Fitz said, " I'm going to call the Doctor just stay here." He quickly calls on his cell reaching Dr. Jordan the family physician. He tells Fitz to keep Olivia comfortable until he can get there Fitz agrees to do what the Dr. Jordan suggest. Fitz walks over to Olivia puts his arms around her telling her, " I love you...


	15. Chapter 15

Dr. Jordan arrived with his medical bag he greets the couple takes Olivia by the hand asking her a serious of questions not receiving the answer he wanted he takes a small light looks into her eyes. Dr. Jordan takes her blood pressure, checks her heart after he does that he ask Olivia general questions that she should know the answer to but she doesn't this worry Dr. Jordan.

Olivia said, " Why are you asking me all these stupid questions instead finding out what's wrong with me.

Dr. Jordan said," Olivia were you ever struck or been struck by object on your head recently ?

Olivia said, " No, I don't think so why are you asking me this ?

Dr. Jordan said, " Olivia, you are experiencing short-term memory lost cause by a blunt trauma to the head. Your brain connectors are not responding to the sensory signals your brain is sending you. For example your daughter's name, your wedding date, your husband's name, your birthday you can only remember it for a few moments instead of all day so something happen to you to cause this trauma.

Olivia struggles to remember she looks to Fitz for help hoping he can shed some light on what happen to her giving Dr. Jordan the answers that he seeks.

Fitz said, " Liv was struck on head by Derek's surfboard while she was swimming that's how we meet actually, I pulled her from the water she was unconscious. I gave her CPR until she started to breathe on her own after that she seem fine. I never thought this would come back to haunt her. I just want my wife back.

Dr. Jordan said, " I need to talk to you alone Fitz. He looks at Olivia staring at Sayshell's baby photo tracing the lines of the baby's face with her fingers slowly she allows a tear to fall before stopping the rest by closing her eyes. Dr. Jordan gives Olivia a small sedative to help her relax and sleep once the injection was administer Fitz helped a sleepy Olivia to bed tucks her in he watches her drift off to sleep leaving the room he closed the door.

Now they were alone Dr. Jordan gives Fitz the real finding of Olivia's mental state.

Dr. Jordan said, " Fitz, you don't have much time Olivia is losing cognitive movement along with her memory she only has a couple of days before she get complete Alzheimer's her nerve centers are not firing back to give her the answers to my questions it's a grave situation.

Fitz said, " What can I do about it ! I won't lose my wife and the mother to our child do you hear me " I won't".

Dr. Jordan said, " There is a chance we can stop it before it advance but it will require the experimental medicine for Alzheimer's we have develop at the Lab.

Fitz said, " I can't trust the medicine it's to toxic it would kill her and its proto type never tried on humans.

Dr. Jordan said, " I know the risk you are taking are great but if we can tweak it just a little it might save Olivia's memory. I'll need 3 Brussels of Camona plant and two Jelly fish bring them to the lab. I will add the ingredients to our proto type giving it to Olivia in injection " hurry".

Fitz said, " What if it doesn't work ?

Dr. Jordan said, " What if it does " At this point there's nothing to lose at least try for it.

Fitz agrees he calls Jodie from the children's tour to stay with Olivia until he gets back.

He quickly shakes Dr. Jordan's hand grabs his keys open the door escorts the Doctor out while Jodie walks in the apartment to stay with Olivia.

Fitz hurries to Ocean Purity labs grabs his diving gear puts it on gets his lab instruments for gathering specimens. He ask Gabe Stroker and his team to come with him explaining the situation. The research boat is directed to the off shore waters where the jelly fish are plentiful and the Camona plant grows finding their spot the boat stops for Fitz to jump in the ocean water.

A speed boat comes out of nowhere to stop Fitz from leaving the boat. A man on a loud-speaker tells Fitz to " Stay in your Boat you are trespassing on private property."

The crew looks to see four heavy-armed men with guns pointed at them.

The speed boat pulls up along side the research boat with guns draw the security guard on the speaker tells the crew to turn their boat around now or his men will shoot anyone attempting to enter the water.

Fitz said, " I don't know who you are and I don't care my name is Fitzgerald Grant, I'm the owner of this site it belongs to Ocean Purity so you are trespassing not Us. Get those freaking guns out of our faces and leave now or I will call the police.

The Security Guard said, " Bill Connors is the new owner of this property and his Oil rigs are beginning set up so you better right now or we will blast you &amp; your boat.

Gabe said, " Let's go Fitz ! If he's right they can take our boat and hold Us here that wouldn't be good Olivia come on let's go !

Fitz agrees watching the Research boat turn around heading back to the Ocean Purity labs without the needed ingredients to help Liv.

Fitz grabs his cell calls Jack Curtis who he made the deal with to sell Ocean Purity off shore territory to help raise money to keep Ocean Purity operating.

Fitz said, " Jack, what the hell is going on why are arm men holding guns in my face ?

Jack Curtis said, " Hold on Fitz ? What are you talking about ?

Fitz said, " You know what I'm talking about I need to get specimens from the off shore property and a speed boat with a bunch of your thugs start pointing guns at me. ( shouting loudly )

Jack Curtis said, " Now look Fitz, you and I have been friends for years taking this tone is uncalled for listen I don't own the off shore property Bill Connors does. He used me to get you to sign the property over to him and I'm sorry there's nothing I can do to stop what's happening over there call Bill Connors.

Fitz said, " Bill Connors is Mellie's father this is pay back for not marrying his pregnant daughter.

Jack Curtis said, " What ?

Fitz said, " I'll find another way to get what I need. ( ending the call )


	16. Chapter 16

Fitz ends his call with Jack Curtis furious at his betrayal he knows he can't dwell on it his phone begins to ring its Maya Pope.

Fitz said, " Hi Maya is Sayshell alright ? He hears her in the background

Maya Pope said, " Sayshell is upset that I won't take her home please talk to her cause I tried.

Fitz said, " Sayshell, it's Daddy are you ok ?

Sayshell said, " No, Granny won't let me see Mommy and I want her".

Fitz said, ' I'm working with Mommy to make her better so you can see her promise you will do everything your grandmother tells you. I'll call you when Mommy is better "who loves you the best ?

Sayshell said, " You and Mommy ! bye-bye Daddy

Maya Pope said, " Fitz any news on Olivia call me tell my baby I love her.

Fitz makes another call steadying himself dials the number waiting he hears his father's voice " Hello "

Fitz said, " Hello Dad can I see you ?

Big Jerry said, " Why ? You getting a divorce ? taking a sip of his best Scotch.

Fitz said, " I need your help, I need to meet with you ?

Big Jerry said," Yes, come over.

Olivia wakes from her sleep confused by her surroundings looking around at the unfamiliar bedroom she was a complete stranger in an unknown place. She began to look for clothes taking a pair of blue jeans and a purple shirt she slips them on looking down she finds a pair of shoes against the dresser slipping them on her feet.

Olivia looks at herself in the dresser mirror quietly walks toward the bedroom door listening she hears music coming from the kitchen slightly opening the door she sees a young woman dancing with headphones while cooking.

Olivia opens the bedroom door wider to slip out she quietly approaches the front door slowing opening it walking out of the apartment closing the front door behind her. Olivia thinks she meeting her husband for dinner she takes a Ferry across the island walks toward Joe's Crab Shack the lights are dim in the place she gets lost in the crowd.

Fitz arrives at his Father's Beach House he greets the housekeeper who opens the door for him.

Fitz said, " Hi Hilda, where's my father ?

Hilda said, " Mr. Grant is in his study waiting for you, sir." She points the way Fitz walks into Big Jerry's study to find him sitting behind his desk.

Big Jerry said, " What kind of help do you need son ?

Fitz said, " Olivia's in trouble she has short-term memory loss every minute it gets worst the ingredients to make up antidote lies in the off shore property now owned by Bill Connors. He sent a boat load of guys with guns to stop me from gather what I needed. Tell him to call off his dogs so I can help my wife.

Big Jerry said, " Bill can be a real hot head let me talk to him.

Fitz said," I don't have much time".

Big Jerry said, " It's handle.

Fitz leaves his Father's home hurries back to the apartment to check on Olivia once he arrives he find Jodie in tears with a friend holding her hand. Fitz immediately enters the bedroom finds it empty he searching the apartment he asked, " Where's Olivia?

Jodie found it hard to speak thru tears she said she was cooking and went to check on Mrs. Grant saw she gone. Fitz ask" Did you call the Police ?

Jodie said, Yes.

Jodie's friend helps Jodie to her feet walks her out of the apartment.

Fitz receives a call he quickly answers it.

Fitz said, " Hello".

The Woman said, " Hello My name is Sue, I'm the manager at Joe's Crab Shack there's a Woman asking me to call you. She said You're her husband. Look it's pretty busy in here she wants to talk to you.

Olivia said, " Honey where are you it's late you are usually on time for dinner.

Fitz said, " Liv, I'll be there just stay right there I will come and get you.

Olivia said, " I won't order until you arrive please hurry I'm hungry.

Fitz said, " Give me 15 minutes.

Olivia forgets who she's talking to hangs up the phone she grabs a waitress tray with drinks on them walks toward a table smiles at the customers and service the drinks.

Fitz arrives at the Joe's crab shack the place was poorly lit the music was loud and crowd.

Fitz looked around didn't see her asking for the manager.

Manager said, " She didn't leave she's still here where I don't know you can look around as long as my customers aren't disturbed.

Fitz said, " I'll find her " thanks.

Manager Sue said, " Thank you.

Fitz spots his wife sitting alone drinking a glass Red wine he walks up to her and takes a seat.

Olivia said, " Hi baby" giving him a kiss let's order.

Fitz said, " That's ok I have food to go Dr. Jordan wants to see you.

Olivia said, " Right now ! let's go.

Not wasting anytime Fitz takes Olivia by the hand they leave the restaurant.

She walks to the car feels her legs weaking unable to keep up Fitz helps her carrying Olivia to the car. The couple arrives at Ocean Purity Hospital where Dr. Jordan can keep an eye on her condition.

Big Jerry calls Bill Connors why his son was attacked.

Bill Connors said, " Yes, I sent the boat to turn him around he has no right to the offshore property. I paid him well for the property rights he signed a contract fair and square so don't call me with your demands.

Big Jerry said, " Do you know who I am that I can ruin you. No one takes vengeances on my family. I want my son to get want he needs from the offshore water labs now you make that happen.

Bill Connors said, " I don't take orders from you if you or your son enter the off shore territory it's your funeral. ( Laughs)

Big Jerry was fuming slams the phone down ends his call with Bill Connors calls Fitz tell him to get his gear together their going to get the ingredients that Olivia needs to beat her illness today. Fitz meets his father on the research boat with the rest of team. Big Jerry said, " Let's go !

The Research Boat arrives at the spot where they were stop previously Fitz puts on his diving suit making sure his oxygen tank is secure to his body putting on his goggles he flips into the ocean with Gabe tossing him the specimen case. Soon the speed boat arrives with shots being fired at the water where Fitz just went in the security guards start to approach the boat until they see Big Jerry with his fire power. He holds the speed boat on his own until Fitz resurfaces with what he needs.

Fitz enters the dark waters with a small light near his goggles to help him see gathering Caroma plants first he secure them in his bag. Next he looks for the jelly fish which were to quick to catch he turns off his light allows them to gather in one places before swiftly catching 2 with one hand now that he succeed he swims toward the surface.

Gabe helps Fitz from the water taking the case below while Big Jerry warns the speed boat not to follow them.

Fitz arrives at Ocean Purity gives the ingredients to Dr. Jordan to make the antidote after a few hours the injection was ready.

Olivia couldn't feel her feet anymore she was having trouble keeping her thoughts straight the condition began to progress. Fitz enters Olivia's hospital room with Dr. Jordan who carried the antidote on a silver tray explaining the situation to Olivia assuring her that risk maybe greater than the cure it's her decision.

Olivia takes Fitz hand she agrees to take the antidote she feels the slight sting relaxing she closed her eyes to absorb the antidote she hopes prays it works. The next morning Olivia feels a kiss on her cheek slow to open her eyes she receives another kiss on her cheek.

Sayshell said, " Mommy wake up it's Sayshell.

Olivia opens her eyes sees the little girl with a pretty brown face with bright hazel eyes staring at her lovingly pulling her daughter close to her giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Olivia said, " I love you" Sayshell my beautiful daughter.

Fitz said, " Liv is it really you ?

Olivia said, " Yes, I remember everything isn't that great Fitz let's go home ?

Fitz asked Dr. Jordan to come in Olivia's room giving him the good news the antidote worked Olivia is healed she can remember everything. Dr. Jordan begins to ask a few general questions to Olivia without hesitation she answers everything he asked satisfied she got a clean bill health to leave.

A few months passed giving Olivia time to resume her regular routine of taking care of her active family. Fitz moves his family out of the Ocean Purity Corporate Apartments into their own beach house paid for by him. He wakes up everyday giving thanks for his wife and the antidote that saved her.


	17. Chapter 17

The couple wakes to a beautiful Island morning Fitz holds Olivia in his arms kissing her and cuddling with her giving her all his love hearing a little knock on the door then it swings open.

Sayshell said, " Good Morning Mommy &amp; Daddy it's time to go to the beach.

Olivia said, " It's time for you to get tickle so come here little cutie.

Sayshell crawls into the bed and starts jumping on her parents water-bed until her father grabs her brings her down to their level to tickle her and hear her laugh.

Fitz said, " Sayshell what do you want for breakfast ? name it anything you want and you can have it.

Sayshell said, " The beach and cherry popsicle.

Olivia said, " Ok baby girl ! go get your swimsuit we'll have breakfast on the beach.

The family prepares themselves to enjoy the beach with Olivia wearing her white swimsuit and white lace cover up with white flip-flops.

Sayshell wears her Mermaid swimsuit all yellow with a pink mermaid on it. Fitz wears his white cotton shirt and linen pants with flip-flops. Enjoying her pancakes with syrup Sayshell reaches for her cherry popsicle too her parents smile they love indulging their daughter after all she's been thru this summer.

Sayshell finishes her breakfast grabs her pink sand bucket with yellow shovel to play in the sand. Watching her play happily Olivia looks at Fitz give him a smile.

Fitz said, " What ?

Olivia said, " I have something want to tell you it was going to be a surprise for later but I feel now is a great time.

Fitz said, " I have something I need to tell you.

Olivia said, " You first.

Fitz said, " I've accepted the Republican Senate Seat my father offer me.

Olivia said, " Why ? You're a Scientist not a politician living in Washington, D.C. is something you said you would never do what happen.

Fitz said, ' Liv there are few regrets in my life selling Ocean Purity Off shore labs to Bill Connors Oil Company is one that I regret. I saw a dolphin cover with oil and sea birds beaching themselves because they can't fly because their feathers are covered with oil. I need to right that wrong by passing laws to prevent him from destroy this island that we love.

I want this island for Sayshell and her family to enjoy if I don't fight for it she won't have it for the future.

Olivia said, " How soon are we leaving for Washington ?

Fitz said, " Very Soon, My father offer a great realtor with a homes for Us to choose from in Washington.

Ocean Purity will lease our home so we can always have a Island get away for Sayshell.

Olivia said, " You have thought of everything haven't you when were you going to tell our daughter ?

Fitz said, " Right Now !

Olivia said, " Wait, Fitz let her just play for a while before we tell her about the this change.

Fitz said, " Now it's your turn Liv.

Olivia said, " I just found out I'm pregnant again so we're adding a new addition to our family. She gives her hubby a big kiss.

Sayshell said, " Mommy come play with me look I'm making a Sand Castle. Olivia quickly walks toward where their daughter is playing. Olivia begins to play with Sayshell telling her all about the new and exciting changes that are soon to come in her life. She was excited about the new baby and meeting new friends in Washington.

Fitz joins his family giving each of his beautiful ladies in his life a kiss happy and grateful to have a life on the Island.

The family begins walking along the beach talking about their plans for the new house in Washington.

Sayshell said, " I will miss the ocean and sea animals they are my friends.

Fitz said, " We'll be back to visit you'll see the your friends again. He stops draws a giant heart in the sand he writes " I Love you " Fitz, Olivia places her name in the heart and Sayshell puts her hand in the heart leaving her hand prints.

They continue walking along white sand beach enjoying the sounds of the ocean.

Sea ya

Author's Note : That's all I have for this Watery Romance Thanks for enjoying the story !


End file.
